Ah si tu savais
by mo59len
Summary: Ah si tu savais ... ...qui est ton ami, qui est ton ennemis ...qui est mort, qui est vivant ...qui est fou, qui est censé ...et surtout qui est gentil et qui est méchant. Parfois la Magie s'en mêle et plus rien n'est pareil.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

« Pourquoi faut-il que nous nous réunissons toujours en plein milieu de la nuit ? se plaint une voix grave

-Pour ne pas que l'on soit repérer espèce de crétin, cingla une autre voix féminine d'exaspération.

-On doit parler de Potter, intervint une voix. »

Un silence se fit alors entendre dans la pièce, tous attendaient la suite de cette phrase, prenant garde à ne pas interrompre les réflexions du brillant cerveau qui les dirigeait. Tous prirent en compte la gravité de la situation actuelle.

-Il n'est pas bon pour le gosse de devenir indépendant… Il faut faire quelque chose, entendit - on une voix s'élever d'un coin sombre de la pièce.

-Pourquoi serait-ce une mauvaise chose ? intervint une voie féminine semblant hésitante, Harry n'est pas un monstre !

-Pourtant, il montre des signes de puissance et je sais d'après ce que vous même avez dit qu'il se met à étudier certain livre qui ne devrait pas être en sa possession.

-Mais, le savoir est le pouvoir, il doit comprendre ce qu'il voit et va affronter pour pouvoir le contrer.

-Je sais que vous êtes septique miss, mais il y a trop de point commun entre leurs histoire pour que je prenne le risque que celle-ci se répète, conclut la voix de l'ombre. Et puis, son financement nous est absolument indispensable. "

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa, chacun s'interrogea un instant sur la justesse de leur action mais chacun en vint à la conclusion que l'homme qui les avez réunis étais sans aucun doute le meilleur pour juger de la situation.

Ainsi le doute disparut et tous pensèrent "Harry a besoin d'être contrôler, maintenu sous étroite surveillance, pour le plus grand bien".

-Je suis d'accord, si cela continue, nous n'auront accès à rien, mais faisons nous alors ? continua une autre voix.

-Je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire, si tant est qu'il y a quelque chose à faire, continua une autre personne.

-Résumons la situation, il est seul sans aucune nouvelle du monde sorcier, aucun hibou ne lui parvient à part Edwige et elle ne porte jamais de lettre.

-Il n'a pas l'accès à son argent, ajouta-t-on.

-Il n'a pas d'amis moldus et sa famille le déteste, finit-on.

-Servons nous des élucubrations de la gazette, essayons de le présenter comme instable, juste assez pour que vous ayez le contrôle, proposa une voix plus féminine mais un peu folle.

-Ceci me paraît être une bonne idée, conclut la voix présente dans l'ombre, dès demain le ministère aura des rapports d'aurors et des témoignages qui arriveront au bureau des plaintes et qui iront dans le sens ou nous l'entendrons. »

Deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent d'un regard qui comme toujours était identiques, la seule chose inhabituelle était la lueur présent dans leurs regards.

Eux qui d'habitude étaient joyeux, taquins et pleins de vies, à cet instant précis n'étaient plus que choc, tristesse et déception. Choc,puisque les personnes présentes à cette réunion au combien inhabituelle était des personnes du "bien", tristesse, puisque la personne mentionnée auparavant était la personne qu'ils avaient considéré comme un membre de leur famille dès l'instant où ils l'avaient rencontré, déception , puisque la vie qu'ils ont menés jusqu'à présent leurs semblent remplis de mensonges.

"Allons nous- en, rentrons à la boutique.

-Tu as raison Georges, nous réfléchirons à un plan demain, cela à assez durer.

-Oui Fred, cela a assez durer."

Un bruit sourd de transplanage se fit entendre et le couloirs dans lequel se trouvait les jumeaux redevint parfaitement sombre et silencieux, seul le bruit de la course d'un chat sur le parquet se fit entendre. Chat qui disparut de nouveau dans les ombres de la nuit laissant derrière lui l'espace d'un instant un regard rouge, brillant comme deux rubis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Pendant ce temps, alors que la nuit laissait place à l'aube, dans un quartier bourgeois de Little Whingin, un jeune homme fixait le vieux calendrier sur le mur en face de lui, le seule repaire du temps passé dans cette insipide maison.

« Plus que trois jours se disait -il, trois jours. »

Pourtant, un mauvais pressentiment le tenaillait et il eut la confirmation que quelque chose clochait lorsque la barrière qu'il avait mis autour de la maison, le prévint de la présence de deux personnes ayant transplané à l'intérieur du périmètre de sécurité.

Il attrapa sa cape, sa malle sans fond miniaturisé qu'il glissa dans poche et sortit de sa chambre silencieusement et s'assura que tout le monde dormais.

Il se glissa tout aussi silencieusement au rez-de-chaussée et s'immobilisa en entendant deux voix bien connu :

« Dépêche Fred, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

-Je sais j'arrive, quelle idée de passer par la fenêtre d,abord !

-Oui eh bien, tu crois que l'on avait le choix, je nous vois quand même mal sonner à la porte.

-Effectivement, vous auriez reçu un sort avant de pourvoir dire ouf, intervint une voix bien connu en sortant de l'ombre de derrière la porte.

-Harry ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? l'ordre ne devaient venir que dans 3 jours, reprit Harry

-On sait...

-On va t'expliquer...

-Mais avant, il faut que tu t'assoie,finirent de dire les jumeaux. »

Harry les mena donc calmement vers le salon, où ils s'installèrent : Harry dans le fauteuil près de la télévision et les Jumeaux dans le canapé sur sa gauche.

« Alors que me vaut votre visite à, entama -t -il en regardant sa montre, à 5h36 du matin ?

-Eh bien, c'était le seul moyen de te voir sans que l'ordre ne le remarque. »

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel les jumeaux se demandèrent de quel manière ils allaient dire ce qu'il avait à lui avouer et pendant lequel Harry attendit patiemment, une légère lueur d'amusement au fond du regard.

« Je crois que la meilleur façon de te l'annoncer est d'y aller directement, commença Georges.

-On pense que l'ordre t'a trahis Harry enfin au moins Dumbledore et la plupart des membres, finis Fred. »

A l'étonnement des jumeaux, Harry sourit de manière ironique puis demanda :

« Et si vous me racontiez tout depuis le début ?

En fait le doute des jumeaux avait commencer ses dernières années, ils commençaient à douter de la logique de Dumbledore à propos de la sécurité d' Harry.

« On a trouvé bizarre que toi qui était censé être notre seul espoir pour vaincre Voldemort soit mis chez une famille de moldus surtout que ces moldus ne t'apportait rien du tout à part une soit disant « protection de sang », commença Fred.

-Et puis, dis moi si je me trompe, a part Hedwige, tu n'as pas de contact avec le monde sorcier pendant les vacances, continua Georges.

-Tu n'as pas tord en effet.

-En parlant de protection, tu passais l'équivalent de 1 mois en été ici et puis d'un coup notre maison est assez sécurisé pour que tu y aille un peu t'amuser avec tes « meilleurs amis », continua Fred.

-A partir de ses réflexions, nous avons fouiner, ajouta Georges, et nous avons découvert ses documents. »

Harry prit les documents que lui tendait Georges.

Il s'agissait de copies à première vue, il commença par le premier : un vieux texte de loi indiquant que tout sorcier, si il se voyait privée de famille sorcière à la possibilité de gérer toute affaire qui l'inclut dans le monde sorcier notamment son compte la banque, autorisation à Poudlard, propriétés, lègues.

Le deuxième était un document daté de l'année de son onzième anniversaire, il lui signifiait que la totalité des coffres Potter était à sa disposition, que de l'argent moldus allait être transféré tous les mois sur un compte courant à raison de 500 livres sterling en plus de la somme de 15000 livres sterling déjà présent sur son compte.

Le dernier était quand à lui le testament de ses parents, et celui de Sirius, une fois qu'il l'eut identifié il demanda d'une voie tremblante de rage contenue :

« En possession de qui avez vous trouvé cela ?

-Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, à Square Grimrault, répondirent les jumeaux.

-Je vois, pourquoi ne pas avoir attendus avant de venir me voir, après tout j'ai 17 ans dans 3 jours, reprit Harry en soufflant un bon coup.

-On a surprit une des nombreuses réunions secrètes de Dumbledore il y a une quinzaine de jours, on a pris le temps de rassembler des preuves et de trouver le moyen de te voir sans que quiconque ne sache, répondis Georges en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère avant de lui tendre des exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Dumbledore veut te faire passer pour dangereux et déséquilibré, enfin pas assez pour te faire interné mais assez pour que tu es besoin de sa tutelle, il prend l'excuse de la mort de la totalité de ta famille, de Sirius et de la disparition soudaine de Remus Lupin qui t'aurait bouleversé. »

A ses mots, Harry releva la tête brusquement et les transperça de son regard émeraude : « Remus ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il.

-Cela fait presque 1 mois Harry, Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il avait disparut, aucune de ses affaires n'est présentes chez lui, aucune trace de lutte, on a juste l'impression qu'il est parti sans se retourner, on est allé vérifié nous même. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche :

« Sophie chérie, c'est moi... J'aurais besoin de toi bien plus tôt que prévu... Dans combien de temps tu peux y être ? … à toute à l'heure. »

Il raccrocha son téléphone et regarda les jumeaux : « Est-ce que quelqu'un vous attends ce matin ?

-Non, répondit Fred en l'observant.

-Très bien, alors nous avons 1 heure pour rejoindre l'abbaye à 4 km d'ici, sans faire de magie et sans que l'agent de l'ordre nous repaire.

-Tu avais un plan de sortie depuis le début, et je présume que tu te préparais à partir lorsque tu nous a surpris n'est-ce pas ? Mais pour échapper à qui ? Demanda Georges en retrouvant le sourire.

-A Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

Peeves, qui actuellement était occupé à sa traditionnelle ronde de pré- rentrée scolaire, sursauta, sursauta tellement fort qu'il passa à travers le plafond de la Grande Salle.

Le Baron Sanglant et la Dame Grise, en pleine discutions dans le jardin intérieur du Château s'arrêtèrent de parler et tournèrent la tête du coté du Château où ils ont cru entendre un hurlement.

Ce Hurlement n'était pas un hurlement de tristesse ou de désespoir mais bien un hurlement de rage :

"-PLUS D'UN MOIS ! PLUS D'UN MOIS, ET IL NE PEUT PAS FAIRE DE MAGIE SANS QUE NOUS LE SACHIONS ! hurla le célèbre directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne."

Autour de lui, les membres de l'ordre du phénix était assis, enfin seulement des membres de l'ordre du phénix.

"-Ce n'était pas nous qui étions de garde lorsque cela c'est produit, nous avons trouver la trace d'un transplanage mais c'était à l'extérieur de la maison, et il semble que ce soit uniquement une arrivée, commença une petite brune assise nonchalamment sur un coin du bureau du directeur, faisant ainsi admiré une longue paire de jambe. Décroisant les jambes, elle continua :Ce que l'on pense en premier lieu c'est qu'il est parti de son plein gré, il ne reste absolument rien de ses affaires magiques, résuma-t-elle, ces moldus ont été interrogés, rien de spécial n'est arrivé comme tout les soirs, il n'a pas dîner et il est parti se coucher. Le lendemain il avait disparut.

-Fol-oeil, qu'en pensez vous ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix ferme, le visage fermé.

-Il ne peut pas être parti de son plein gré. Il n'a pas pu faire de magie, vous vous souvenez vous avez vous même veillez à cela. Je pense que on l'a surpris dans la nuit, en attendant la relève de la garde de l'ordre.

-Alors, quelqu'un qui connaît les habitudes de Mrs Figg et de Mondingus, qui a du les observé et se faire passer pour un moldu, intervint une jeune aristocrate au cheveux courts et lisse.

-Effectivement miss Parkinson, répondit Dumbledore, attendons que Severus revienne pour voir si cela a un quelconque rapport avec Lord Voldemort. Cette réunion est donc terminé, je vous contacterais plus tard, une fois que j'aurais plus d'information."

Il balaya la pièce de sa main et les fit tous disparaître dans un nuage de fumée, chacun s'évaporant sans laisser la moindre trace. Tous sauf la petite brune sur le bureau.

"Harmonie, j'aimerais que tu me contacte si jamais Hermione devait avoir eu des nouvelles de Harry. Je sais qu'elle ne te dis pas tout comme elle pense que tu es une moldue, mais je pense que la comédie va cesser, je vais avoir besoin de toi à Poudlard.

-Pas de problème, monsieur le directeur, dois-je vous attendre bientôt ? demanda la fameuse Harmonie.

-Demain, j'enverrais le professeur McGonnagal chez tes parents, elle doit arriver à Poudlard cet après midi.

-Eh bien, à plus tard ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée."

Un clochette retenti. "Eh bien, il semble que Severus soit rentré, pensa le directeur"

Quelques instant plus tard, 3 coups se firent entendre.

« Alors, Severus installez-vous mon petit.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de palabrer, Albus. Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a demander une potion de clairvoyance. Il est finalement sorti de ses appartements aujourd'hui. Il …. Il... Je ne peux pas le dire, raconta Severus.

-Je vois, un sort de Félicitas je présume, répondit Albus.

-C'est cela, je ne peux pas en dire plus sur les éléments que j'ai pu observé aujourd'hui. Il était déjà très secret depuis les vacances scolaires. Rien de nouveau. En tout cas, je peux vous dire que rien ne s'est passé, aucun raid, aucune action le soir de la disparition de Mr Potter. Et il n'est pas dans les geôles du … du … Du QG.

-Merci Severus, dit Albus, mais je crains que ses nouvelles ne soient guère rassurantes. Il semble que Mr Potter soit parti de son plein gré ou encore que Voldemort ne vous fait plus assez confiance pour vous parler de la capture de son pire ennemis.

-Dans tous les cas, je ne peux vous aider d'avantages, comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, le Lord m'attend avec une certaine impatience. Je ne peux plus tarder sans éveiller des soupçons.

-Très bien, Severus. Revenez me faire un rapport dès que vous en avez la possibilité, je ne vous retiens pas d'avantage. »

Severus se leva rapidement en saluant le directeur d'un mouvement de tête. Repensant à la teneur de la conversation concernant ce cher Harry Potter. Ce cher Survivant ne suit donc pas aveuglément le sacro-saint directeur de la Grande École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il alla dans les cachots où il prit la poudre de cheminette pour arriver à l'impasse du Tisseur. Et ainsi il put transplané dans la minute de manière sécurisé, pour rejoindre son Maître et lui remettre colis et informations.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Albus Dumbledore transplana dans un coin sombre du chemin de traverse. Un courant d'air glaciale le parcourra, il resserra sa cape autour de lui en repensant au mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait poussé à venir au plus vite à la banque des Sorciers. Il se mit en chemin de manière nerveuse et rapide, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à son environnement.

Une petite boule de poil sombre s'arrêta un instant, le regarda passer puis sembla en pleine réflexion un instant. Avant que le directeur tourne au coin de la rue, le chat se mis en marche et le suivit assez calmement. Personne ne semblait le remarquer mais qui remarquerait un chat ?

Dumbledore arriva finalement à l'intérieur de la banque d'un pas conquérant et demanda à voir le conseiller Grimpsec, le gérant des affaires familiales des Potters. Et la première attente commença, ils semblait que celui ci avait trop de travail pour régler dans les plus bref délais le soucis d'un de ses plus gros client.

Quand, au bout d'un grand moment, Grimpsec se montra enfin, il sembla un instant à Dumbledore qu'il n'était pas seul : l'espace d'un instant, il crut voir une ombre au côté du gobelin. Il cligna des yeux puis plus rien.

« Professeur Dumbledore, je crois que vous tombais à pic, j'allais vous convoquer, interpella Grimpsec, suivez moi. »

Et sans se retourner, il marcha d'un pas rapide vers ce qu'il sembla être le bureau du dit gobelin. Une fois installé à l'interieur, Dumbledore enchaîna :

« Il semble qu'une erreur se soit glissé dans le dossier de Mr Potter, je n'ai pas pu accéder à son coffre récemment, sa famille manque de fond pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui.

-Il semble effectivement qu'une erreur ce soit glisser dans le dossier, dit-il pour ménager son effect mais dès lors que Dumbledore se détendit et sourit il ajouta, par contre je crois que la famille de Mr Potter ne manque de rien depuis plus de 16 ans déjà d'après le dossier que j'ai dans les mains, voyons voir : 15 000 livres sterling à la base sur un compte moldus, en ajoutant 500 livres tous les mois pendant 17 ans nous arrivons à un total de 117 000 livres.

-Maître, tenta Dumbledore, Mr Potter a autorisé ses tuteurs à ce servir dans ce …

-Eh bien, Professeur, je crois que je n'ai aucun document attestant que Mr et Mrs Dusley soit en effect les tuteurs de Mr Potter, et aucun des documents que j'ai en ma possession attestent qu'il a été mis sous tutelle.

-Mais …

-En parlant de tutelle, il me semble que Mr Potter n'est pas non plus officiellement sous votre tutelle, donc à partir de ce jour, la présence de Mr Potter pour tout retrait ou virement sera obligatoire au vu des diverses irrégularités que nous avons récemment découverte à propos de ses divers compte.

-Je ne comprend pas exactement de quoi vous parlais, maître, pâlit Dumbledore.

-Eh bien, les irrégularités portés à ma connaissance récemment, nous oblige à vérifier tous les compte de Mr Potter, l'or et les objets qui n'aurait pas reçu l'express agrément de Mr Potter devront être restitué dans les plus bref délais. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 :

Cela faisait quelques jours que Severus était dans le laboratoire du Manoir pour refaire et étoffer la réserve de potion. « Le seigneur des ténèbres semble préparer quelque chose, pensa -t-il en versant la larme de licorne dans le chaudron, je me demande si cela à un rapport avec ce cher Mr Potter »

Il passa donc le reste de la soirée, enfermé dans son laboratoire à travailler et réfléchir. Pendant ce temps 3 étages plus haut, un jeune homme regardait par la fenêtre en attente de la visite d'une petite boule de poils.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte de son appartement, d'un geste de la main, il déverrouilla la porte et laissa son visiteur entrer :

« Mon Seigneur, s'agenouilla le nouveau venu, un entrée non prévu dans le périmètre du manoir a été détecté.

-Très bien, indique moi l'endroit où a eu lieu le transplanage, je me mets en route, ordonna Voldemort.

-Mais comment …

-Suffit, le coupa Voldemort, donne moi le lieu du transplanage. Tout. De. Suite. »

Le mangemort s'inclina ou plutôt s'aplatit par terre avant de lui tendre une carte où était indiqué le lieu demander. Voldemort le congédia et partit d'un pas régulier vers la forêt. Il parvint sur les lieux une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et observa un instant les alentours avant de s'installer confortablement contre un arbre en face de la source d'eau. Et il attendit...

Le paysage autour de lui, importait peu au début des rencontres avec son invité mais au fur et à mesure, il commença à trouver des indices sur la personnalité du propriétaire de son visiteur originalement original.

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il était tranquillement installé sur son lit, roulé en boule. A son entrée, il s'était redressé un sourire tout a fait étrange pour ne pas dire flippant sur son visage.

Il le compara assez rapidement à un personnage d'un vieux conte moldu de Lewis Carroll qu'il avait lu il y a longtemps à l' chat du Cheshire. Chess.

Un ronronnement de plus en plus fort ce fit alors entendre, le seigneur des ténèbres leva calmement la tête en esquissant un rictus en voyant apparaître un Sourire dans les airs suivit de deux yeux brillants, de moustaches, de rayures bleu nuit et enfin d'un corps souple de chat sur une branche au dessus de sa tête.

« Tu en as mis du temps, cette fois ci Chess, le salua le jeune Lord »

Un ronronnement sonore fut sa seule réponse alors que le félin se glissa sur ses genoux pour recevoir une série de caresses bienvenue avant d'accomplir la mission que son maître et ami lui avait confier.

Au bout d'un court moment, le seigneur des ténèbres commença à perdre patience et Chess le sentit. Il escalada alors le torse du Lord et le regarda sans les yeux en lui montrant comme à chaque fois son sourire carnassier.

Lord Voldemort se retrouva dans l'esprit du chat où il retrouva son fameux, précieux et mystérieux informateur.

« Bonjour My Lord.

-Bonjour, répondit le lord en question tout en essayant de distingué quelque chose à travers l'épaisse cape qui recouvrait son interlocuteur.

-Dumbledore est venu à la banque aujourd'hui et s'est vivement fait reconduire par les gobelins lorsqu'il a demandé l'accès au compte de Mr Potter. Il semble que quelqu'un leur ai fait remarqué le manque flagrant de régularité dans ce cas. »

Un petit silence s'installa pendant lequel Jedusor devina un sourire sur le visage de son petit informateur.

« Et Harry Potter, qu'en est-il ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je pense, répondit doucement l'homme en avançant quelque peu en direction du Lord, que vous aurez de ses nouvelles assez rapidement. Il a obtenu les informations que vous m'avez transmises.

-Et puis-je avoir certaines informations sur vous ? Demanda le Lord après avoir acquiescer.

-Demandez pour voir, je vous promets de répondre à une de vos questions, accepta le nouveau venu en n'étant plus qu'a quelques centimètres de Tom.

-Quelle est votre nom ? Demanda alors Tom, sachant pertinemment que la réponse ne serait pas ce qu'il attendait, comme dans tout ce qu'il connaissait de ce jeune homme.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Chapelier. »

La connexion se coupa à ce moment précis, comme à son habitude et Tom garda les yeux fermés un instant pour pouvoir rester uniquement Tom. Il appréciât également la ruse et l'intelligence de son mystérieux … Acolyte ? Ami ? Larbin ?

Il attendrait de le rencontrer en personne pour décider si ce qu'il ressentait lorsque le jeune homme peut se concrétiser ou si c'est seulement du à l'esprit tordu de ce maudis chat.

Harry était quand à lui depuis quelques instants allongé dans son lit. Dans son lit, seul et haletant, haletant et gémissant sourdement. Chess était revenu et avec lui les sensations. Il sentait sur lui les mains du Lord, douce et entreprenantes sur son corps d'adolescent en pleine croissance.

Il sentit deux doigts descendre le long de sa colonne vertébral et se fut sa perte. Il gémit plus fort encore et se débarrassa en un temps record de ses vêtements mais pensa toutefois à verrouiller la porte d'un coup de baguette.

« Ah... »

Il glissa ses mains le long de son torse et descendit de plus en plus bas jusqu'à atteindre son intimité. A cet instant précis le visage de Lord Voldemort, de Tom Jedusor se forma derrière les paupières.

« Han... Tom... Tom... S'il te plait... »

Pris dans son fantasme, il imagina Lord Voldemort au dessus de lui, ce n'était pas ses mains à lui qui le caressait mais bien celles du mage noir. Sans préambule il enfonça 2 doigts en lui, profondément, sans autre préparation et n'en gémit que plus fort.

« Ah oui ! Seigneur... »

Il enfonça ses doigts toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort au fond de lui. Il fouilla minutieusement l'intérieur de son corps et finit par toucher sa prostate. Au même moment, Chess lui joua un tour en lui repassant son entretient avec Lord Voldemort et en lui faisant ressentir les caresses que le Lord lui avait fait sous son ventre. Harry cria lorsque la jouissance vint enfin avec la vision de son Lord au dessus de lui, le dévorant du regard.

« Ah merde , haleta -t-il au bout de quelques minutes en se laissant tomber sur le dos dans son lit, je crois que je ne résisterais pas à une rencontre en chair et en os. Depuis quand ressemble-t-il à ça Chess ? »

Un chat apparut soudainement au côté de Harry, se roula en boule contre son corps en sueur et Harry entendit une voix dans sa tête.

« Depuis que la folie s'est éloigné de lui lorsque tu m'as permis de le libérer du sort de contrainte auquel il était soumis. Après tout dans ce monde tout le monde est fou Chapelier »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

« Tu es sur que tu peux quand même y retourner ? Demanda Fred en jetant un coup d'oeil à Harry qui était en train de faire sa malle pour l'année scolaire

-Oui, répondit simplement le jeune homme, je sens que je ne dois pas m'éloigner de Poudlard.

-Pourtant c'est le domaine de Dumbledore, reprit Georges.

-En fait, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore puisse avoir un quelconque impact sur le château lui-même, après tout le sang prime sur le reste, sourit-il en essayant de rassurer les jumeaux, et puis si je me souviens bien, vous serez dans la boutique que vous avez ouvert à près au lard la plupart du temps.

-D'accord, aquiesca Fred en lui tendant un bracelet ouvragé, mais je veux que tu garde ceci à tout instant sur toi, cela te permettra de nous contacter à tout moment et si tu le tourne 3 fois sur lui même tu pourras nous rejoindre à la boutique.

-D'accord, mais de toute manière je peux vous promettre que Dumbledore ne pourra rien me faire temps que je serais à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard, l'école m'aime bien trop pour cela, sourit-il en caressant distraitement son chat. »

Le Jumeau le laissèrent donc finir sa valise et se préparer. Harry se décida à faire le spectacle enfila un long manteau pourpre, un pantalon de cuir noir, des bottes montantes et une chemise de satin gris perle et un haut de forme de la couleur de sa veste surmontée de dentelle noir et orné d'un ruban de soie rouge et de quelques plumes de pan.

Ce matin Chess était venu lui apporté cet ensemble en lui indiquant qu'il devait le mettre pour la rentrée. Faisant confiance à son ami et ayant envie de s'amuser un peu au dépend de tous les bien-pensants sorciers.

Il transplanna donc à Londres et gagna la gare avec la folle envie de rire et de prendre le thé au milieu des passants. Il lui sembla rapidement assez évident que les « sans magie » ne le remarquais pas.

Les Jumeaux le rejoignirent rapidement sur la voie 9 ¾ et sourirent en le voyant ainsi accoutré

« Tu aurais du nous avertir que tu voulais du spectacle, nous nous serions habillé en conséquence Chapelier, l'interpellèrent-ils.

-Eh bien, pour l'instant vous avez besoin de rester plutôt discret, j'ai encore besoin de vous dans l'ordre, quoique à la prochaine réunions ils risquent d'avoir une petite surprise.

-Cela risque de ne pas leur plaire, on te tiendra au courant, reprit Fred »

Harry les salua en voyant arriver le reste de la famille Weasley et monta dans le train d'un pas léger en cherchant un compartiment.

Bientôt, il se retrouverait au milieu des autres et devrait voir si il peut leur faire confiance. Mais maintenant, il souhaitait juste être tranquille pour méditer et contrôler sa magie.

Au bout d'un moment il sursauta lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement pour dévoiler ses « amis ». Lui ne bougea toutefois pas d'un poil, il était à moitié allongé le long des sièges de son compartiment, le dos contre la parois du train, une jambe pliée et l'autre étendu au maximum et la tête penchée en avant, le haut de forme cachant à moité son visage. Hedwige quand à elle , hulula de contrariété tandis que Chess miaula d'indignation et disparut.

« Mais … HARRY ! s'exclamèrent Hermione et Ginny en entendant.

-Bon sang, on a pas idée de faire autant de bruit en entrant dans un compartiment, franchement vous pourriez réveiller un mort, répondit le dit Harry en relevant la tête un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

-Salut Harry, dit Luna en poussant ses jambes, en s'installant et en les replaçant sur ses genoux.

-Hey, Luna, toujours en forme à ce que je vois, répondit très naturellement Harry avant de tendre le bras et de récupérer une tasse de thé que Luna venait de faire apparaître. »

Les autres personnes du compartiment restèrent bouche bée tandis qu'Harry se détendait de plus en plus malgrès la présence de ses « camarades », il attendit juste l'explosion qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Co...Co...Comment as-tu pu partir sans laisser aucune trace ! Cria Hermione dans toute la fureur dont elle est capable qui pourrait passer pour de l'inquiétude si il était encore aussi naïf.

-Plaît-il ? Répondit Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté, suis-je obligé de t'envoyer à chaque jour de ma vie un compte-rendu détaillé de ce que je fais lorsque je ne suis pas à 20 centimètres de toi ? Une tasse de thé ?

-Bien sûr, le GRAND Harry Potter n'a pas besoin de tenir au courant lorsqu'il disparaît sans laisser de trace, le Survivant peut très bien revenir comme le héros qu'il ait pour tuer le méchant mage noir d'un coup de baguette magique, lança Ron rouge de colère.

-Pas de thé ? Eh bien temps pis, fit Harry en se resservant en sucre. Je te ferais remarquer que la première chose à demander est normalement « Comment vas-tu ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue un peu excentrique même pour un sorcier ? Non en fait laisse tomber, ça te va super bien. ». Non parce que vous n'êtes pas censé penser en premier lieu que je suis parti m'amuser je ne sais pas moi, au pays des Merveilles.

-Tu es le seul qui peut vaincre Voldemort, tu … intervint Hermione.

-Qui a dit cela ? S'énerva Harry, ses yeux rougeoyant abondamment, son teint se brouillant, je ne suis pas une arme et je peux être égoïste et au vue de ce qu'il s'est passer je dirais même que je le dois.

-Que s'est-il passer ? Intervint Neville en se glissant sur la banquette en face de Luna.

-Dumbledore a abusé de ma grande crédulité, il a caché le testament de mes parents et de Sirius, s'est autoproclamé mon tuteur magique et m'a retiré chacun de mes droits concernant mon patrimoine qui je l'avoue dépasse l'entendement. Ah, et il m'a également volé et distribué plusieurs de mes propriétés, mon argent et beaucoup des mes artefacts magiques qui viennent de la famille Potter et Black, lacha Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

-JE N'EN CROIS PAS UN MOT, s'écria Ron en sortant comme une furie du compartiment suivi de près de sa sœur.

-Harry, ajouta Hermione, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es comme ça, je ne te reconnais pas. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un essaye de te détourner du professeur Dumbledore pour t'affaiblir.

-Non, Hermione, ce n'est pas que j'ai changé c'est que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment connu. Tu étais trop occupé à te faire une idée de ce que Harry Potter devrait être et non de ce que Harry est. »

Hermione sortit sans rien ajouter de plus mais il sut tout de suite qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer ce qu'elle pense être un mensonge. Elle reviendrait à la charge très rapidement, surement après avoir mis au courant Dumbledore. En fait il n'arrive pas à ce décider si elle est naïve au point de croire que dans le plan de Dumbledore tout le monde s'en sortira vivant ou si elle est sa complice depuis très longtemps...

« Suis-je fou ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Oui je pense Chapelier, répondit Luna. Mais je vais te dire un secret: la plupart des gens bien le sont. »

Au même moment, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, un jeune homme vint d'entrer suivit de près par le professeur Rogue.

« Je vous présente Thomas Donchester, le nouvel élève transféré de Dumstrang, professeur. »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 :

Harry se dit que encore une fois sa rentrée ne se ferait pas de manière normale mais il s'y était fait. Il n'avait pas enfiler l'uniforme « réglementaire » de l'école avant l'arrêt du train comme à son habitude, il n'en avait clairement pas l'envie.

Il sortit suivit de ses valises flottant dans l'air et de Neville ainsi que de Luna. Quand il vit Dumbledore sur le quai à Près au Lard, il libéra Hedwige en sachant pertinemment que la « discussion » risque de durée un certain temps.

Quand à Neville et Luna, ils lui jetèrent un coup d'œil à Harry et partirent devant pour tâter le terrain des Griffondors.

« Harry, j'aimerais que l'on discute un petit peu tous les deux, l'interpella Dumbledore, une faux air bienveillant sur lui.

-Bien sûr professeur, lui répondit Harry en réajustant son haut de forme, remettant le ruban à l'arrière de sa tête. »

Harry était serein, la fin de l'été lui a donné ce qu'il lui manquait depuis des années, des personnes qui se souciait de lui et qui l'écoutait sans le prendre pour un enfant incapable de libre-arbitre, libre pensée. Sirius a tenu cette place un moment, mais cela a été bien trop court, et il est mort maintenant.

Pendant toutes ses différentes réflexions, il remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés devant les portes du château.

« Professeur, j'aimerais ne pas arriver en retard à la répartition des premières années, dis Harry en regardant Dumbledore se diriger vers son bureau, je ne souhaites pas me faire remarquer avant de commencer l'année.

-Eh bien Harry, tout d'abord il aurait fallu que tu porte l'uniforme de l'école, lui répondit Dumbledore en passant devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

-Je crois, Monsieur le Directeur, que rien n'interdit de se faire un uniforme avec le tissu réglementaire des uniformes, et l'écusson, ajouta-t-il en montrant le haut de sa veste, est présent. »

Dumbledore se stoppa un instant puis reparti en réfléchissant au changement qu'il sentait sur le jeune homme. Il sentait qu'il lui échappait et avec lui le financement et l'influence de la famille Potter-Black dont il était l'unique représentant mâle de la lignée des deux é dans le bureau du Directeur, Harry sentit une décharge de magie le traverser,se propager dans le sol et vers les murs de Poudlard. Il sourit furtivement en fermant les yeux un instant.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas de cela, Hagrid a prévu pour cette année un tour plus long sur le lac et les Zombrals ont fait un détour avant d'arriver ici, il nous reste encore du temps pour parler de ta désertion cet été.

-Très bien, acquiesça Harry conciliant en s'installant sur un fauteuil devant le bureau, mais le terme désertion n'est pas applicable à mon cas.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Harry, des gens font des sacrifices tous les jours pour que tu sois en sécurité et toi tu t'en vas sans laisser de trace, on a cru que tu t'étais fais capturé, lança Dumbledore en essayant de jouer sur la culpabilité qui était récurrente chez l'ancien Harry. Tu aurais pu au moins prévenir tes amis qui ne savait pas si tu étais vivant ou mort.

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, professeur, j'ai en ma possession un compte rendu de la Banque. J'ai l'ensemble des transactions, des retraits et des « visiteurs » qui ont vu mes comptes, propriétés. J'ai également en ma possession les testaments de mes parents et de mon sais que vous avez profiter de moi et je sais que je n'aurais pas du me retrouver sous la garde des moldus qui me servent de famille.

-Mais enfin Harry, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui m'a poussé à t'envoyer chez ta famille mais la protection de sang est bien présente dans...

-Eh bien, en fait en parlant de cela, comment expliquez-vous que je puisse passer le dernier mois des vacances d'été chez les Weasley ? Je ne suis pas stupide et en plus à présent je suis majeur. Je veux récupérer mes biens avant la fin de l'année professeur, et si j'entends la moindre rumeur dans les journaux qui vous permettrait de garder des droits sur moi autre que celui d'un directeur sur son élève je vous jure que je vous attaque en justice : les Gobelins ont tout un dossier à ce sujet et sont prêts à engager la procédure.

-Tu ne comprends pas Harry, j'étais obligé de le faire sinon Voldemort aurait gagner depuis longtemps. Toutes les veilles familles de Sang Purs sont pour Voldemort ou alors neutre, l'argent est le nerf de la guerre, se justifia Dumbledore en se sentant coincé pour le moment.

-Vous auriez du demander, fit Harry en quittant le bureau, maintenant il est trop tard. »

Harry sur le chemin de la grande salle se demanda si il n'avait pas été trop directe et trop sur la défensive avec le directeur mais finalement il se dit que cela avait peu d'importance, qui vivra verra.

Il entra en même temps que les autres dans la Grande Salle déclenchant une série de murmures sur son passage et s'installa près de Neville entre Seamus et Dean qui se moquèrent de lui en faisant référence au Chapelier d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Ils rigolèrent un petit moment en attendant la répartition et donc la venue du Directeur.

Il arriva enfin en dégagent une énergie un peu négative mais il se reprit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une majorité des septièmes années, toutes maisons confondus, le regardaient en fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'installa à la table des professeurs en silence profitant du brouhaha des plus jeune pour se calmer et l'instant d'après le professeur McGonagall entra avec l'ensemble des premières années et un adolescents.

Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin du tabouret du Choixpeau magique qui … ne s'anima pas.

Le brouhaha s'intensifia au fur et à mesure que les élèves prenait conscience de l'ampleur de ce phénomène : jamais depuis la création de cet artefact magique, il lui était arrivé de faire défaut lors de la répartition de début d'année.

« Silence ! Se fit entendre le Directeur pour essayer de restaurer le calme parmi ses élèves »

Alors que le calme se faisait petit à petit, un autre phénomène se produisit autour du Choixpeau : une drôle de fumée blanche se mit à tournoyé de plus en plus vite jusqu'à se scinder en quatre formes qui se précisèrent devant les tables des quatre maisons. Les formes se précisèrent et les plus cultivés des élèves purent reconnaître les Fondateurs de la célèbre école de magie.

« Lorsque nous avons décidé de construire cet école, elle a eu pour but principal en plus d'être un lieu d'apprentissage et de savoir pour les jeunes gens ayant des affinités avec la magie, de protéger cette dernière, entonna la jeune femme à la tête de la maison Serdaigle.

-Nous étions quatre, et nous fumes quatre du début à la fin de notre vie nous étions quatre, choisit par la Magie pour perdurer à travers le temps et l'espace attendant le moment où la Magie aurait besoin de nous, continua Lord Serpentard à l'autre bout la Grande Salle en jetant un coup d'oeil à un jeune homme debout dans la Grande Salle.

-Le Choixpeau n'est plus suffisant pour décider ce qui vous convient le mieux, il ne voit que l'esprit et non le cœur, continua Lady Pousouffle, nous serons plus à mène de juger et de recréer l'Harmonie qui eu lieu dans les débuts de cette école.

-La Magie a besoin de vous tous, que vous soyez courageux, rusé, cultivé ou loyal. Un monde ne peut être à l'image d'un seul homme, la Magie est l'unité, termina Lord Griffondor. »

Puis lorsque les paroles des fondateurs furent assimilés, les quatres voix se firent de nouveau entendre :

« La Magie n'a cessé de faiblir en même temps que les dissensions dans le monde magique et moldus ont augmenté, celui que nous attendions est enfin arrivé, nous promettons des jours fastes dans le futur si nos conseils sont appliqués. »

« Eh bien, quelle entrée en matière plutôt originale, intervint Dumbledore lorsque les fondateurs furent parti, je crois que la répartition a été faite avec succés, je demande donc au première année de bien vouloir rejoindre leurs tables et par la même occasion je vous présente à tous un élève transféré de Dumstrang, Thomas Donschester. Que le festin commence ! »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 :

Le lundi matin de la rentrée, on trouva Harry pensivement assis à la table des Griffondors. Il repensa à la soirée de la veille. Après l'intervention des Fondateurs et la répartition éclair des premières années, les conversations allaient bon train et seul Harry semblait le seul à échapper au désordre ambiant. Hum... Sauf peut être Luna mais seul Merlin savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Harry avait quant à lui son attention fixer sur le jeune homme que Dumbledore avait présenter il y a une minute à peine. Thomas Donschester. Il l'avait reconnu dès l'instant où il avait détourné son attention des Fondateurs. Et il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait le matin même de rester dans son lit.

Thomas ne le quittait pas des yeux et semblait lui aussi l'avoir reconnu, dans les deux sens du terme, entant qu'Harry Potter et aussi entant que Chapelier. Si Chess n'était pas une partie de lui même, il l'aurait écorcher vif pour lui faire vivre ce moment la premier jour de son retour à Poudlard.

Peu avant la fin du Banquet, il sortit de la Grande Salle et attendit. A peine une minute plus tard, il remarqua les préfets des différentes maisons sortait en compagnie des premières années. Il s'assura que ses « amis » était parti vers la salle commune des Grifondors et attrapa le nouvel élève lorsque celui-ci fut a sa porté et l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide. Il ne pouvait laisser la nuit se passer et laisser penser n'importe quoi à Tom.

Tom Jedusor et Thomas Donschester ne formait qu'une seule et même personne, il l'avait reconnu imédiatement en portant les yeux sur lui étant l'un des seul à savoir qu'il avait retrouver une nouvelle jeunesse et à l'avoir vu.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle de classe, il lâcha la main de Tom qu'il avait attrapé pour le tirer jusqu'ici, il s'avança dans la pièce dos à lui et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

« Alors c'est vraiment toi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Tu es Harry Potter ? Continua-t-il en s'approchant de lui. »

Harry baissa la tête un peu, la rentra dans ses épaules et répondit « Oui »

« Tu es le Chapelier et Harry Potter, affirma alors Tom à haute voix pour que ce fait soit plus vrai, pourquoi ? »

Un instant, Harry se demanda si il était résonnable qu'il fasse comme si il ne comprenait pas la question mais il se dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre et il se retourna en souriant de ce sourire sans joie, plein d'amertume qui en effraierait plus d'un :

« Dumbledore est un menteur...

-Je sais, répondit Tom.

-Un manipulateur...

-Hum...

-Et un voleur, finit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ah c'est nouveau ça, se surpris Tom à penser à haute voix. »

Un silence calme s'installa alors et on sentit la magie des deux jeunes hommes tourbillonné dans la pièce de manière de plus en plus anarchique pour ne pas dire passionné et alors quelque chose en Poudlard s'éveilla en même temps que la sensation de confiance s'installa progressivement au sein des deux mages présent dans la pièce.

Se sentant de plus en plus en confiance, mais toutefois avec beaucoup de délicatesse, ne sachant sa réaction, Harry s'avança doucement vers le Lord noir et ajouta une chose qui le pris au dépourvu totalement :

« Et, il y a aussi une autre chose qui m'a poussé à vous faire de plus en plus confiance...

-Ah oui, et qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda le Lord en observant de plus près le visage d'Harry et surtout les lèvres de celui-ci à quelques centimètres de lui. »

Harry ne répondit pas, il se contenta de passer ses 2 bras autour du cou de son vis à vis et il glissa ses lèvres de sa joue jusque ses lèvres en douceur.

Le Lord quand à lui était figé, il avait connu des étreintes au cours de sa vie mais jamais il n'avait accepter autant de douceur de la part de ses partenaires. Pourtant il choisit de se laisser aller, aidé en cela par la magie qui avait été libéré un peu plus tôt dans la pièce, et il découvrit qu'il appréciait une certaine initiative venant de son partenaire sans toutefois lui laisser le contrôle de sa personne très longtemps.

Il devint très vite passionné lors de cet échange et pris le contrôle du baiser. Il poussa Harry jusqu'à l'adosser à la première table qu'il rencontra et saisit sa hanche d'une main, remontant sa jambe le long de sa propre cuisse dans un mouvement qui arracha un gémissement sourd à Harry.

Ce dernier fourra ses mains dans la chevelure de Tom et commença à l'embrasser à pleine bouche en se frottant doucement contre lui. Sur son petit nuage, il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'il puisse ressentir une telle hardeur dans ce genre d'activité et que la personne qu'on lui avait appris à détester au cours des six dernières années le ferait se sentir aussi bien.

Tom voulut se dégager suite à un besoin urgent de respirer mais à peine s'était-il éloigner d'un centimètre de la bouche d'Harry que celui-ci mécontent le tira vers lui et reprit là où il en était rester.

Mais Tom reprit vite ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se frotter contre sa cuisse. Il se demanda si on lui avait jeter un sort pour qu'il se laisse aller comme ça avec son pire ennemi. Quoique pas le pire si on comptait Dumbledore et plus non plus un ennemis si on comptait tout ce qu'il s'était passer pendant l'été et toutes les informations que ce dernier lui avait fournit.

C'est un peu haletant qu'il se retourna et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Il se sentait bizarre, émotif et surtout humain. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et il avait peur ce qui ne lui était pas arriver depuis longtemps.

Harry quand à lui sembla le comprendre. Il savait que retrouver son âme avait quelque chose de perturbant, c'était comme retrouver quelque chose qui nous avait manqué sans que l'on sache cela avant de l'avoir se laissa tomber au sol et pris sa tête entre ses mains avant d'appeler Chess.

« Chess, veille sur lui, tu veux ? Il semble qu'il soit de plus en plus vulnérable, enfin, jusqu'au moment où il admettra qu'il peut éprouver des émotions et ne pas être faible.

-Je veux bien mais que craignez-vous ? Demanda Chess à son jeune maître.

-Je crains Dumbledore, répondit-il sans rien ajouter mais Chess ne laissa rien passer.

-Pourquoi ? Incista le chat tigré.

-Si Dumbledore se rend compte qu'il est puissant, si il voit que d'un autre côté il y a des chances qu'il puisse jouer sur son sentiment d'insécurité, il se chargera de lui comme il s'est chargé de moi. »

Sans rien ajouter, Chess disparut et Harry était sûr qu'il ne quitterait plus Tom avant qu'il ne lui demande d'arrêter.

Et là, il se permit de craquer. L'incompréhension dans le regard de Tom lui avait rappeler son propre regard qu'il avait croisé pendant des années et des années. Et il se rappela la liste des sorts qu'il avait trouvé dans la maison, autour et sur lui. Il se rappela le sentiment de trahison qui l'avait atteint de plein fouet et il pleura. Il pleura seul, assit sur le sol poussiéreux de cette salle abandonnée.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 :

Malgré tout le chahut que l'apparition des fondateurs avait causé lors de la répartition, la vie à Poudlard n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Le seul fait qui sembla remarquable pour la grande majorité des étudiants, surtout les plus jeunes, fut que les fantômes des fondateurs n'avait pas totalement disparut. Ils étaient présent lors des repas discutant la plupart du temps entre eux au dessus des tables de repas.

Il n'était pas rare de les voir dans les couloirs séparément, Dame Serdaigle en compagnie de la Dame Grise et du Baron Sanglant, Lord Griffondor et Serpentard en compagnie de Nick Quasi Sans Tête et Dame Poussouffle... On ne la voyait pas dans les couloirs curieusement.

Par contre, il en était autrement parmi les dernières années, il y avait 3 catégories d'étudiants.

La première était celle de étudiants qui n'en avait rien à faire, de la guerre, des fondateurs et de la Magie avec un grand M. Il s'agissait des étudiants basiques qui n'aspirait qu'à finir leur études et éventuellement se trouver un petit boulot sympas.

La deuxième catégorie était un peu plus complexe : on pouvait les qualifier de moutons. Ils étaient incapable de réfléchir par eux même. Les idées préconçus étaient les leurs.

Les « gentils » pensait que mangemort = Serpentard, que les mangemorts étaient des monstres de froideurs ou de folie, qu'ils étaient des esclaves au pieds d'un homme à face de serpent, que le ministère était remplis d'incapables et que Dumbledore était la solution a tous leurs problèmes.

Les « méchants » pensaient que les moldus était des êtres en dessous de tout, les né-moldus était des aberrations de la magie. La plupart des étudiants dans ce cas n'était même pas mangemort. Ils suivaient des idées qu'on leurs avait soufflé depuis leurs plus tendre enfance. Ils étaient présent dans l'ensemble des maisons et pas seulement chez les Serpentards.

La dernière catégories regroupait le reste des étudiants dans les quatre Maisons de Poudlard, pas toujours les plus appréciés, pas toujours les plus voyants mais ceux qui savaient observer et analyser. Et surtout se faire chacun son avis.

Ils avaient remarqué que dans les journaux, aucune apparition de la marque des ténèbres n'était à déplorer, pourtant des meurtres avaient lieu tous les semaines ou presque, des personnalités dans des pays étranger jusqu'à certain sorcier que l'on savait très doués dans leurs domaines.

Ils avaient remarqués le sursaut de magie noire émise lors de la répartition par le directeur et le discours des Fondateurs. Le désappointement de celui ci qui ne sembla rien contrôler contrairement à d'habitude. Ce fut surtout le changement survenu chez Harry Potter qu'ils croyaient jusqu'à présent être l'homme de Dumbledore, le look dont il était affublé et la scission que l'on a pu observer chez le Trio d'or : Ron Weasley fut le plus violent d'entre tous en insultant Harry et en le traitant comme un traître, Hermione Granger semblait le plaindre et être persuader qu'il était contrôlé par quelqu'un et les deux ne parlait plus au Sauveur.

Et donc cette ambiance divisée se faisait ressentir dans l'ensemble des cours quelques petites différences. Tout d'abord Dumbledore avait encore une fois tenu à mettre en commun tous les cours de Serpentard et Griffondors pour une raison obscure.

Enfin ce n'était plus obscur pour Harry, qui savait que la tension entre Serpentard et Griffondors se transformant en guerre ouverte depuis quelques années. Les Griffondors restaient méfiant envers les Serpentards, ne cherchait pas à connaître les us et coutumes des Sang-Purs et des Aristocrates qui se trouvait pour la plupart dans la maison Serpentard.

Et d'un autre côté, les Serpentards ne prenait pas la peine d'expliquer au né- moldus ou au sang mêlés en quoi consistait leurs rituels, coutumes, pourquoi elles étaient si importante et plus que tout l'Histoire de la Magie et des Sorciers. Rien à voir avec les cours donnés par le professeur Binns.

Et Harry se dit qu'il pouvait très bien l'enseigner à son tour en commençant par les né-moldus de Serdaigle et Poussouffle, les seuls étudiants à être relativement neutre. Il demanderait à Luna de rassembler les élèves concernés dans la salle sur Demande.

Cette idée lui vint alors qu'il regardait ses camarades attendre pour le cours de potion de ce lundi matin près de deux semaines après la Répartition. Son regard fut comme à son habitude attirer par le jeune homme adossé à la porte qui semblait en grande réflexion. Il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis leur confrontation le soir de la Répartition mais le Chapelier savait que Tom s'était semble-t-il très vite repris en commençant à se faire des relations.

Il était charmant avec la plupart des élèves de sa maison et s'était très vite fais apprécier de ceux qui n'était pas des Mangemorts. Ces derniers, tous âgés de 17 ans, restaient très respectueux avec lui et il savait qu'ils avaient régulièrement des réunions entre eux et que Tom utilisait de le principe de la vidéo conférence pour donner des ordres à ses mangemorts du premier cercle.

Chess ne lui disait rien de plus et il ne demandait pas plus d'informations. Dans le cas contraire il aurait l'impression de trahir la confiance du Lord. Le fait est que lui ne participait plus du tout au différentes réunions du Lord et il allait devoir remédier à cela : il ne comptait pas rester neutre dans le conflit, et faire ce plaisir à Dumbledore.

Aujourd'hui, il lui sembla alors que la chance était avec lui. Rogue décida de faire lui même les binômes afin de faire la goutte de la mort. Il se retrouva donc avec Thomas Donschester comme binôme et il sentit que malgré son regard et son visage indifférent Thomas était tendu en s'installant près de lui.

Pourtant après que le professeur Rogue ait donné la recette et les instructions pour faire la potion au tableau, c'est sans jamais se concerter qu'ils la commencèrent. Harry allant chercher les premiers ingrédients pendant que Tom allumais le feu puis celui-ci partis chercher la suite pendant que Harry commençait à couper et à hacher ce qu'il fallait. Puis Harry passait les ingrédients prêt à Tom qui gérait leurs ajouts et le enfin ils nettoyèrent au fur et à mesure leurs ustensiles pendant que l'autre surveillait la potion.

Il leurs restait à la fin, une petite demi-heure avant la fin de la préparation officielle et comme Tom ne semblait pas vouloir faire le premier pas, Harry lui le fit. Il fit glisser sur la table un bout de parchemin.

_Compte-tu m'ignorer encore longtemps ? C._

Et la réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

_Oui. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Je ne peux plus te faire confiance. T._

Il eut juste le temps de lire la réponse que le parchemin que celui-ci s'enflamma alors que le professeur Rogue fondait sur eux comme un rapace sur sa proie. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et réajusta son haut de forme qu'il ne quittait plus.

« Eh bien, eh bien, notre petite célébrité désire-t-elle une tasse de thé ? Commença Severus d'un ton cassant attendant avec force de joie et de sadisme.

-Volontiers professeur, répondit Harry tout naturellement en fixant le professeur avec amusement et il ajouta pour faire bonne mesure, en voulez vous aussi pour passer le temps. »

On vit des sourires fleurir sur les lèvres de certains élèves qui commençait à apprécier l'insolence poli dont faisait preuve le Chapelier et même Thomas esquissa un semblant de sourire avant d'intervenir à son tour.

« La potion est fini, professeur.

-Alors, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que l'un d'entre vous la teste puisque vous ne semblez pas avoir besoin d'une quelconque aide de la part du professeur en la matière. Mr Potter peut être ? Pour agrémenter votre thé »

Cette remarque tira des exclamations d'indignations de la part des élèves sachant exactement ce qu'il en était à propos de la Goutte de la mort. Sa préparation n'était pas particulièrement compliqué mais la qualité des ingrédients influait sur la durée d'action de la potion, sur le degré de profondeur du sommeil et également sur l'action plus ou moins rapide de l'antidote.

Bien sûr le professeur Rogue avait une fiole d'antidote prête en cas d'accident mais il ne pensait pas que ce cher Mr Potter soit à ce point suicidaire pour faire confiance au premier venu pour fabriquer cette potion. Qu'en a Tom, il ne savait pas quoi penser, il avait préparer cette potion et il savait les conséquence si celle-ci avait une mauvaise qualité. Et il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être parfaite avec les ingrédients fourni pas l'école.

Mais avant qu'il puisse lui dire de ne pas le faire, Harry répondit : « Très bien professeur » Puis il regarda Tom dans les yeux comme pour lui dire, je sais ce que je risque et il lui dit : « Peut-être que maintenant tu me feras confiance, autant que moi je peux avoir confiance en toi »

Au même moment que l'on entendit un Non crier dans la salle, Harry avala une gorgée de la potion que lui et Thomas avait préparé.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 :

Chess était paniqué, pas la petite frayeur de rien du tout mais bien la bonne grosse vielle panique à l'ancienne. Il ne sentait plus la conscience de son maître dans son esprit et il sentait que paradoxalement Tom cherchait à entrer en contact avec lui.

Lui qui ce matin avait décider de ne pas suivre le jeune Donschester pour son habituel cours de potion du lundi matin, sachant qu'il s'ennuierait et que son maître était là, le regretta grandement.

Il fila jusqu'au cachot du célèbre professeur de Potion pour trouver une bien étrange scène.

Harry Potter était écroulé, inconscient dans les bras d'un Thomas Donschester choqué. Un attroupement s'était fait autour des deux garçons, certains ricanant comme ce cher Mr Malefoy et d'autre visiblement inquiet (mais pour quelles raisons ?). Et enfin, le plus surprenant, le professeur Rogue semblait jubiler au plus haut point de la mésaventure du jeune Mr Potter.

Chess s'approcha rapidement et vint renifler le visage de son propriétaire et demanda :

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est ce qu'il a encore inventé ? »

Cette réplique fut suivit des diverses exclamations choqués, plus ou moins poli sur sa capacité à parler avant que quelqu'un veuille enfin lui répondre, en l'occurrence ce fut Tom qui lui répondit.

« Il a but une potion de Goutte de la Mort, c'est le plus puissant de somnifère, que l'on a préparer juste avant, commença-t-il.

-L'idiot ! S'exclama le Chat en réfléchissant.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, afin qu'il prenne l'antidote ! Intervint la Chauve-Souris des cachots.

-Justement non, lui répondit Chess, cet idiot réagit mal à la plupart des potions en amplifiant leurs effet pour certaines et d'autre ne fonctionnent pas du tout sur lui. »

Par la suite, il regarda Tom dans les yeux et lui permit d'entrer dans son esprit pour pouvoir lui transmettre la partie dont personne ne devait être au courant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marche pas ? Je veux dire avec l'antidote, normalement... commença immédiatement Tom qui commençait à cogiter.

-Le professeur Dumbledore a posé une série de sort afin de le contrôler au fur et à mesure des années. L'un des sort a été posé à sa naissance pour brider sa magie et a été retiré très récemment. Cela lui cause des problème, sa magie ainsi libérée est Sauvage. Elle se libère de manière anarchique et violente lorsqu'elle est trop sollicité.

-Mais pourquoi cela dérègle le fonctionnent des potions sur lui ? Demanda Tom d'une manière où l'on sentait qu'il assimilait les informations qui lui était donné.

-Sa Magie a été amplifié de beaucoup, sans échappatoire. Chez un sorcier normal, le noyau de magie grandi jusqu'à ses 11 ans où il emmagasine de la magie, d'où les manifestation de magie accidentelle chez les enfants. A partir de 11 ans, la magie utilisé à l'école permet d'équilibrer les flux de magie dans le sang et évacuer un excès dû à l'environnement magique ou autre. »

Il fit une petite pause afin de se rendre compte de l'effet que ses informations avaient sur la façon que Tom allait voir les choses et surtout les comprendre.

« Et à 16 ans, on reçoit son héritage magique, qui augmente un petit peu le potentiel naturel du sorcier et qui réveille ses gènes latents, reprit Chess. Pour Harry, cela a été très différent. Sa magie a été maintenu à un niveau très faible par rapport à son potentiel magique normal, son noyau de magie a grandi de manière a s'adapter à cette faible magie. Lorsqu'il a été libéré de cette contrainte, sa magie n'a pu intégré son Noyau et alors elle s'est intégré à son sang. Et maintenant son sang est surchargé en magie, ça a l'effet d'une mini bombe nucléaire à chaque fois que son sang arrive à saturation.

-Mais il n'a pas pu se libérer seul des sorts, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Tom.

-Non, il n'a pas pu. Son Héritage magique a fragilisé l'équilibre des Sorts et l'un d'eux s'est brisé. A partir de là, il a pu être détecté par une personne de confiance. Bon, elle a mis un peu de temps pour le retrouver mais quand elle a fini par mettre la main sur lui cet été elle a pu le libérer totalement et l'aider de la manière la plus efficace possible face aux séquelles qu'il a gardé de ses années d'enfermement, lui répondit Chess.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda Tom.

-On ? Releva Chess avant de continuer: il faut lui trouver un endroit calme près d'ici et l'entourer d'une barrière le temps que sa magie le purge de la potion. Assez puissante pour retenir une crise si jamais il en fait une.

-J'ai une idée pour la barrière, une tri-source devrait faire l'affaire. Mais y a-t-il un problème à ce que Dumbledore apprenne ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Demanda Tom.

-Normalement oui, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Ça lui apprendra à faire des choses sans réfléchir. De toute façon, Dumbledore n'a plus de pouvoir légal sur lui et la banque va lui envoyer un petit mot qui va beaucoup lui plaire, lui répondit Chess. »

En moins d'un seconde, Tom était sorti de la tête du chat et interpella deux de ses camarades :

« Neville, Drago, j'aurais besoin de vous pour poser une barrière tri-source, expliqua Thomas en les regardant chacun leur tour puis en posant son regard cette fois sur le professeur de Potion, il ajouta : et d'un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir déposer Harry, professeur.

-Une barrière Tri-source ? Monsieur Donschester, vous n'êtes pas sérieux, aucun des élèves que vous avez cité n'est capable de faire cela.

-Il me semble professeur, que l'un de vos élèves pourrait très bien être en train de mourir pendant que nous discutons, intervint sèchement Tom, je vous demande uniquement un endroit tranquille, et confortable.

-Il n'en mourra pas, mais en effet il ne pourra peut-être pas se réveiller avant quelques temps. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi risquer vos vies en l'entourant d'une barrière qui serait si elle est bien exécuté j'entends pourrait résister à une déflagration de magie capable de raser ce château ! S'énerva Rogue.

-Monsieur, intervint Drago en sentant que son camarade de Serpentard sur le point de tuer le directeur de sa Maison, je suis tout à fait capable de faire face à la pose de cette barrière. Et je fais confiance à Donschester pour ce qui est des raisons pour laquelle il veut placer cette barrière.

-Je sais où l'on peut s'installer pour être tranquille, intervint alors Neville en s'avançant vers Tom qui acquiesça en se levant, Harry toujours dans ses bras.

-Mais enfin, s'exclama alors Hermione sortant de sa torpeur, vous n'êtes pas qualifier pour vous occuper de lui ! C'est insensé ! Il faut absolument qu'il aille à l'infirmerie»

Ce fut Chess qui lui répondit sèchement : « Tu crois que ne connaissant pas ses antécédents médicaux, un professeur qui se respecte aurait eut l'idée de lui faire boire une préparation d'élève ne devrait pas l'effleurer alors la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Je-Suis-Parfaite va se taire et rester sagement ici, pendant qu'on sauve la vie de tous les idiots congénitales qui remplissent cette salle. »

Harry montrait à présent des signes d'éveil et cela alerta Chess. Sentant le tension augmenter chez Thomas avec qui Chess continuait de parler, Drago intervint une nouvelle fois pour couper court à toute autre forme de protestation.

« Londubat passe devant, on te suit.

-D'accord, lui répondit, la salle se trouve un peu plus loin sur la gauche. »

Chess disparut aux yeux des autres étudiants, Neville passa la porte suivit de près de Tom portant Harry puis Drago finit la marche.

Juste avant, on entendit la voix du professeur Rogue retentir dans les cachots.

« Tout le monde dehors, lança-t-il, sauf vous Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, vous allez m'expliquer clairement ce qui vient de se passer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 :

« Dépêchez vous, il commence à avoir la fièvre, s'alarma Tom en sentant son paquet devenir de plus en plus chaud.

-On est arrivé, dit Neville en ouvrant une porte sur un salon. »

En effet, cette pièce était un vieil appartement qui n'était plus utilisé depuis un moment puisqu'elle était trop loin de la grande Salle et de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. La poussière s'entassait mais l'espace était grand et ils n'eurent qu'à déplacer un canapé pour installer Harry dessus au centre de la pièce.

Sans perdre de temps, Neville d'un coup de baguette inscrivit un pentagramme complexe au sol tout autour d'Harry et se mis en place vite suivi par les deux autres. Ils se concentrèrent un moment et des filaments de magie se formèrent tout autour d'eux jusqu'à former un dôme de plus en plus opaque. Puis un éclat de magie illumina la pièce, éblouie les lanceurs et la barrière fut dressé.

Alors seulement les trois jeunes gens purent souffler. Tom jeta finalement un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du dôme et il aperçu enfin Harry. Il s'était mis à briller. En fait, il irradiait littéralement . Des ondes de chocs sortaient à présent de son corps et les trois poseurs de la barrière halletèrent bruyamment quand la première vint se fracasser contre celle-ci.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe exactement ? Demanda alors Neville puisque jusqu'à présent il n'était au courant de rien à propos de ce phénomène.

-Oui, j'aimerais être au courant moi aussi si ça ne vous dérange pas, puisque je présume que Potter aura besoin de nos services assez régulièrement si l'intensité de ses crises est aussi forte à chaque fois.

-Ces crises ? Releva Neville. C'est de la magie accidentelle que l'on parle là non ?

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous donner tous les détails, répondit Thomas, mais vous avez tout de même le droit de connaître l'essentiel de sa situation. Il a recouvrer la totalité de sa magie il n'y a pas longtemps, elle n'est pas encore totalement assimilé, voilà pourquoi il a tendance à faire des crises lorsque sa magie est trop solicité.

-Potter ne fait vraiment rien comme les autres, je présume que ce n'est pas de ton fait Donschester, demanda Drago courageusement, craignant toutefois le retour de flamme de son camarade.

-Non Drago. Ce n'est pas de mon fait, lui répondit ce dernier avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Harry qu'il avait entendu parler.

-Tom... murmura-t-il. »

Celui-ci traversa la barrière la seconde suivante laissant les deux autres s'interroger sur pourquoi ce nouvel étudiant était au temps dans les bonnes grâces d'Harry pour Neville et pourquoi c'était le Lord Noir que Potter appelait au moment de son réveil.

« Tu es un idiot, répondit le Lord d'une voix neutre.

-Je sais... On me le dit souvent...

-Maintenant dors, lui ordonna Tom, après tu assumeras les conséquences de tes actes. »

Harry s'était endormis avant la fin de la phrase. Pendant ce cours instant, les deux autres jeunes hommes présent dans la pièce était sortis et se dirigeait vers le cours de métamorphose.

Chess choisit cet instant pour apparaître : « Je dois sortir du château pour quelques heures, j'envoie Luna Lovegood pour son réveil. Ne laisse personne l'emmener à l'infirmerie, je te prie. »

Et il disparut.

Luna arriva une petite heure plus tard sur son petit nuage et s'installa dans un coin de la pièce en silence pour attendre. Et Lord Voldemort refit surface un petit moment pour commencer à analyser son comportement depuis le mois de juin dernier, et surtout analyser le lien qui le reliait encore au Survivant.

Pendant ce temps, Chess fila aussi vite qu'il put en dehors du château et dès la limite des protections atteinte, il se téléporta dans un endroit hors du temps et hors de l'espace. Il avança dans le vide qui l'entourait et atteint une pièce de cristal où une jeune femme était en méditation.

L'homme sortit de sa transe pour regarder Chess qui était à présent sagement assis devant lui.

« Très bien, maintenant, dis moi pourquoi tu es ici et non avec Harry, le salua la jeune femme.

-Gabrielle, je suis désolé de te déranger mais Dumbledore devient un peu trop intrusif, ses moyens d'obtenir des informations mettent en danger Harry.

-Montre-moi, lui intima la dite Gabrielle. »

Alors Chess ouvrit son esprit et lui montra les scènes dont il a été témoin après le départ d'Harry. Il lui transmis toutes les informations qu'il avait obtenu ses dernières semaines et resta plus particulièrement sur une scène qu'il savait importante.

_Les élèves étaient encore pour la plupart abasourdis par la scène à laquelle ils avaient assistés. Le professeur Rogue pris les choses en mains à ce moment là._

_« Tout le monde dehors, lança-t-il, sauf vous Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, vous allez m'expliquer clairement ce qui vient de se passer. »_

_Il attendit une petite minute que tous les élèves soient sortis et il ferma la porte d'un coup de sortilège d'intimité et de fermeture._

_« Alors, j'attends, les interpella Severus. _

_-En fait professeur, on n'en sais pas plus que vous, Harry ne nous parle plus depuis la rentrée, répondit Hermione._

_-Et vous ne savez pas pourquoi il a aussi mal réagit à la potion ? Non, parce que ce genre de crise de Magie ne vient pas du jour au lendemain ! _

_-Nous ne savons pas professeur, Harry est toujours très secret avec nous, répondit de nouveau Hermione en jetant un regard à Ron._

_-Sortez, leur ordonna alors Severus. »_

_Ils sortirent tous les deux très vite de la pièce, sûrement pour essayer dans savoir un peu plus avant le cours de McGonagal._

Gabrielle sortit doucement de l'esprit du Chat et réfléchit un instant avant de prendre la parole.

« Comment va-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Il a fait une crise de Magie n'est-ce pas ?

-Il est entre de bonne main pour l'instant. Il est à l'abri derrière une barrière. Sa crise est sous contrôle, Luna doit l'avoir rejoint à présent.

-C'est bien. Quelle potion lui a donné Severus ?

-Une potion de goutte de la mort.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Dumbledore lui a dit qu'il pensait Harry ensorcelé et qu'il voulait vérifier lui même si c'était le cas puisque Harry ne le laissait pas approcher. Il devait lui donner un somnifère et le conduire à l'infirmerie où il aurait été à la disposition de Dumbledore.

-Et en réalité ?

-Il voulait réajuster les sorts de contrôle qu'il avait poser sur lui et sûrement en rajouter d'autre.

-Je vois. Retourne auprès de Harry à présent et prépare mon arrivée à Poudlard. Je rentre au bercail. »


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 :

« Ah... ma tête... chuchota Harry en se réveillant le lendemain matin.

-Eh bien, la prochaine fois que tu décides de faire des âneries, tu y penseras à deux fois, répondit une voix qu'il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à entendre immédiatement.

-Ah, tu es là, reprit le jeune Potter.

-Oui, ah... Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ouh, doucement, tu ne pourrais pas attendre que ma tête ne ressemble pas à une pastèque s'il te plaît, la pria-t-il en se massant les tempes. Une potion et tu peux me faire la morale autant que tu veux.

-Tiens, lui répondit-elle en lui tendant une fiole, mais tu ne la mérite pas.

-Merci. »

Le silence s'installa quelques instants, le temps que la potion agisse et que Harry se redresse doucement sur le canapé dans lequel il était installé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce dans laquelle, il était installé et parut un instant déçu avant de prendre un air déterminer. Puis son regard revint sur la jeune femme installée près de lui.

« Gaby, je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée, reprit-il en voyant son air fermé. »

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux doucement en essayant visiblement de le recoiffer.

« Très bien, j'ai compris que tu ne regrettais pas d'avoir bu la potion mais peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu l'as pris. C'était stupide et très dangereux de ta part, déclara-t-elle.

-Je cherchais à renouer avec Tom, il a très mal réagit en faisant le rapprochement entre moi et le Chapelier, lui répondit-il.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé autre chose ? Demanda-t-elle. Enfin, ce qui est fait, est fait, on ne peut pas changer le passé. Mais je peux te dire que tu l'as échappé bel, c'est Dumbledore qui a programmé ce cours. Il avait prévu de vérifier les sorts qu'il avait posé sur toi et sûrement les renforcer comme tu lui tiens tête depuis le début de l'année.

-Ah, je me disais aussi que Rogue n'avait pas l'habitude de nous faire goutter des potions. Où est Tom ?

-Il est parti quand je suis arrivé, lui répondit-elle. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à le cerner, ton cher Tom.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, sourit-il. J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtises, murmura-t-il.

-Tu peux te rendormir, je serais là jusqu'au moment où tu seras remis, intervint Gabrielle en le regardant se rendormir, la conversation l'ayant fatigué.

-Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps, demanda Gabrielle en se tournant vers la porte d'entrée de la salle de classe où se trouvait à présent les jumeaux Weasley et Neville.

-Hum, depuis un moment,répondit Neville en entrant suivi par les jumeaux qui continuèrent.

-En fait, on est là...

-... depuis le, je cite ...

-... « Tu n'as pas trouvé autre chose ? ».

-Eh bien, vous savez l'essentiel, reprit Gabrielle en les regardant approché.

-Il va dormir encore longtemps ? Demanda Neville.

-Dans un ou deux jours, il sera sur pied. Sa crise de magie l'a épuiser physiquement. En fait, c'est le fait qu'il ait sûrement lutté inconsciemment pour ne pas libérer sa magie au milieu de la pièce.

-Alors c'est vrai que Jedusor, Malefoy et Neville nous ont sauvé la vie ? Demanda Fred.

-Pas cette fois, sa crise était bénigne et maintenant tout est calme. Je vais vous demander toutefois de faire attention à lui dans les prochains mois, si il pousse ses limites, si il reçoit un sort de trop et si il prend une potion qu'il n'a pas approuver il risque la crise beaucoup plus importante. Il préférerait se tuer plutôt que de risquer de blesser quelqu'un.

-C'est à ce point dangereux pour lui ? Et puis depuis quand il fait ses crises de magie, demanda Neville pendant que les jumeaux faisaient le tour du canapé dans lequel Harry était installé en silence.

-Pour la première question, la réponse est oui. Pour la deuxième, eh bien, c'est dû à un sort que je lui ai retiré au début de cet été. Maintenant assez de question, Harry reviendra en cours dans quelques jours. En quittant cette pièce, vous oubliez son emplacement, que vous avez vu Harry et ce que je vous ai dit.

-D'accord, mais pour moi, personne ne me croira si je dis que je ne sais rien, répondit Neville pendant que les jumeaux acquiescèrent.

-Alors dans ton cas, je pense que le mieux c'est de dire qu'il a été déplacé sans que tu ne saches quoique ce soit de plus, tu as juste obéis car tu voyais que Harry était mal et qu'il t'avait dit qu'il pouvait être malade. »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, ils partirent, renforçant leurs défenses en occlumencie, enterrant les souvenirs de cet entretien au fond de leurs esprits avant d'avoir à affronter Dumbledore et Rogue dans la journée. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver ils en étaient sûr.

A partir de cette journée, l'action se mis doucement mais sûrement en place. La première action fut le soudain interêt de Drago Malefoy envers son opposé de Griffondors. Il passa le midi même se moquer ouvertement de ce cher Ronald Weasley comme il en avait l'habitude et en partant il en profita pour bousculer Neville en passant pour pouvoir lui glisser un mot dans la poche de sa robe.

« Longdubat, comme d'habitude tu ne peux pas regarder ou tu marche ! S'exclama-t-il. Sors donc les mains de tes poches et mets-toi des lunettes si tu ne peux pas voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez. »

Neville n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le blond était déjà repartit s'installer à la table des Serpentard. Il glissa par réflexe ses mains dans ses poches et sursauta légèrement en sentant un bout de parchemin dans sa poche. Il n'ajouta donc rien, ce n'était pas le lieu et s'installa près des jumeaux pour déjeuner.

Tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment où Ron fit une remarque qui fit se retourner la moitié de la Grande Salle dans sa direction.

« En tout cas, je suis content qu'il ne soit plus en notre compagnie. Il est d'une telle mauvaise fois ! Ricanna-t-il. A un moment, il dit qu'il ne veut pas de la célébrité et l'instant d'après il en profite pour faire ce qu'il lui plaît au nez et à la barbe des professeurs sans être punis comme nous, pauvres étudiants que nous sommes. »

Les jumeaux et Neville étaient prêt à faire ravaler ses paroles à leur idiot de frère/ex-ami quand passa près d'eux et leurs envoya une vague de magie sereine pour les calmer. Elle continua sa route d'un pas aérien et ses longs cheveux blonds semblait flotter tout autour de sa tête. Arrivée à la hauteur de Ron, elle se pencha vers lui et libéra son aura.

« Tu sais Ronald, il sait ce que Dumbledore et ta famille lui a fait. Et donc moi aussi je le sais. Et donc la Magie aussi le sais. Je ne parierai plus sur toi à présent qu'il est libéré et près à servir la Magie. Elle fit une pause pour observer l'effet de ses paroles sur Ronald et elle continua. A présent je ne veux plus entendre quoique ce soit sur Harry de déobligeant sortant de ta bouche ou tu subira la colère de la Magie.

-Tu es complètement cinglé, loufoca, répondit Ron blanc comme un linge, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde et je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu racontes !

-Tu peux faire ton rapport au Directeur de toute façon les autorités compétentes sont au courant et Poudlard ne restera pas sans réagir si Harry venait à être blesser. »

Et sur ses bonnes paroles, elle retourna à sa table en cachant de nouveau son aura sous le regard du Directeur de l'école qui commençait à ce méfier d'elle. De leur côté, les jumeaux et Neville décidèrent de ne rien ajouter et jetèrent des regards noirs à Ronald et Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils septique.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11 :

On ne revit Harry que le samedi suivant et à ce moment là le seul fait notable fut qu'il avait l'air un peu plus « fou » que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il s'installait régulièrement à la table des Serdaigles en compagnie de Luna et Neville, quelques fois, ils furent rejoint par les jumeaux Weasley mais sinon, les cours s'enchaînait et les devoirs de plus en plus nombreux forcèrent le petit groupe à avoir de plus en plus de session de travail à la bibliothèque.

Les jumeaux avaient décidé sur un coup de tête de revenir à Poudlard et de passer leurs ASPIC en candidats libre. Le château et les cours étaient à leurs disposition, ils avaient même réussi à négocier avec le professeur McGonnagal pour pouvoir sortir de l'école quand ils le souhaitaient, après tout ils avaient un appartement à Prés au Lard.

Le lundi qui suivit, on annonça que Thomas Donschester avait été rappelé en urgence chez lui, un problème grave d'héritage et de famille. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que ça puisqu'il semblait que les professeurs de Poudlard avaient décidé qu'ils ne travaillaient pas assez et leurs heures de cours furent augmenté d'heures de soutien et de perfectionnement. Il comprit plus tard qu' Albus Dumbledore avait décidé d'entrer en action.

Ce fut encore un lundi que Dumbledore se manifesta et donc Harry décida qu'il détesterait les lundis jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Une chouette postale qu'il ne connaissait pas vint se poser devant lui et déposa une lettre officielle de Gringotts, ainsi qu'une lettre de son conseiller financier.

Quand il prit les lettres, il se senti observer par quelqu'un et leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore le fixait, les mains croisées, le menton en appuie sur celles-ci. Il se leva donc et sorti de la Grande Salle en emportant son courrier. Hedwige vint quelques secondes avant qu'il ne passe les portes se poser sur son épaule.

Il sortit ensuite dans le parc et entra à la lisière de la forêt interdite pour pouvoir s'installer en hauteur sur un des grands arbres qui la borde. Il marcha quelques minutes et un arbre lui offrit sa branche pour qu'il puisse s'y installer. Il courba l'échine et attendit que le Chapelier fut assit à sa base pour se remettre droit.

Harry regarda l'heure et pensa : « il me reste vingts minutes, voyons un peu de quoi la banque voudrait me parler »

Il ouvrit donc la lettre officielle.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_La banque Gringotts vous informe que suite à une enquête du Bureau de la Justice Magique, le Ministère souhaite expressément faire subir à l'ensemble de vos voûtes une inspection minutieuse et approfondi. Il s'agit des voûtes familiales de Potter, et des Blacks ainsi que votre compte étudiant et les comptes que vos 16 ans ont débloqué. _

_L'inspection aura lieu cette après-midi à 16h, la présence de votre tuteur magique ainsi que la votre est vivement souhaité. _

_Veuillez agréer, Mr Potter, nos salutations les plus sincères._

_Maître Ragnok, Directeur de la banque de Gringotts._

Il n'en revint pas, le ministère se permettait de visiter ses voûtes et il n'était au courant que quelques heures avant l'inspection. Cela signifiait que l'enquête en cours était d'ordre criminelles ou qu'ils souhaitaient trouvé quelque chose dans les voûtes et se l'approprier ou bien le discréditer lui. Très bien, si ils voulaient la guerre, ils l'auraient. Il allait donc commencer à montrer qu'il n'était pas stupide et qu'on ne pouvait plus jouer avec lui.

Il ouvrit donc la seconde lettre, espérant en apprendre plus sur les intentions du ministère et de quelle côté sont les gobelins.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Je tiens à vous informer que nous avons appris que la procédure du ministère est à l'initiative de certains membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Ils espèrent trouver un nombre conséquent d'artefact de magie noirs et prouver que vous n'êtes pas aptes à gérer vos comptes seul. _

_Dumbledore qui se croit encore votre tuteur magique souhaite pouvoir avoir la main mise sur vos comptes et pouvoir les utiliser sans votre accord. Je tiens à vous préciser que vous êtes sous tutelle magique jusqu'à vos 21 ans sauf dans le cas où un membre de votre famille magique vous décharge de celle ci. _

_J'espère que vous aurez le temps de prévenir votre tutrice. Si le délai est trop court, nous pouvons vous gagner autant de temps que nécessaire à ce que cette personne soit présente._

_Au plaisir de vous revoir rapidement._

_Maître Grimpsec, conseiller financier des familles Potter-Black._

Il s'agissait là d'une bonne nouvelle, les gobelins ne semblaient pas apprécier que le ministère met son nez dans leurs affaires. Bien à présent, il faut que je retourne en cours et que personne ne remarque qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je vais aussi devoir obtenir l'autorisation de sortir et il est hors de question que je la demande à Dumbledore.

Sur le chemin vers les cachots, il pensa qu'il avait ensuite métamorphose avant le déjeuner et que la directrice adjointe n'aura aucune raison de me refuser l'autorisation de sortie si il lui montrait la lettre de Gringotts. Il appela également Chess et lui demanda d'aller chercher Gabrielle puisque c'était d'elle dont parlais Gringotts.

Il arriva devant les cachots juste au moment où le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Il fit rapidement un signe à Neville qu'il lui expliquerait puisque les jumeaux ne suivait plus le cours du professeur Rogue mais étudiait en libre à la bibliothèque, mais peut être pas la matière scolaire comme les autres l'entendait.

Il entra donc dans la salle, se mit seul au fond et n'ouvrit pas la bouche de tout le cours et Rogue ne l'embêta plus du tout suite à l'événement survenu lors du fameux cours de potion qui avait failli dégénéré.

Le cours du professeur McGonnagal se fit comme d'habitude. Ils rendirent leurs essais sur le sortilège de métamorphose qu'ils avaient étudiés la dernière fois et ses alternatives. Ils firent chacun leurs tours une démonstration d'un des sortilèges alternatifs qu'ils avaient mentionnés et devaient maîtriser pour ce cours. Puis après que tout le monde soit passé, Minerva enchaîna sur le sortilège suivant.

Harry s'arrangea pour qu'il soit le dernier présent à la fin du cours de métamorphose et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur.

« Professeur, j'aurais besoin d'une autorisation de sortie pour cet après midi. Un problème assez urgent qui requière ma présence en dehors de l'école, lui dit-il une fois arrivé devant elle.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle. Normalement ce n'est pas à moi que l'autorisation doit être demandé.

-Eh bien, j'ai reçu cela ce matin avec le courrier, lui expliqua-il en lui tendant la lettre officielle de Gringotts. »

Elle parcouru rapidement la lettre et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« Le délai est un peu court pour une convocation de la sorte, dois-je m'inquiéter de quelque chose ? Si je me souviens bien, le professeur Dumbledore est votre tuteur magique, non ? Pourquoi est-ce à moi que vous demandez l'autorisation de sortie ?

-Je crois, professeur, que le professeur Dumbledore ne me donnerais pas cette autorisation, par le simple fait qu'il ne veut pas que je sois présent lors de cette fouille.

-Je ne comprends pas Potter. Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parce qu'il n'a plus aucun droit sur mon compte comme je suis majeur. Qu'il m'a volé pendant des années et qu'il veut continuer.

-Avez vous des preuves pour accuser ainsi le directeur ? Demanda-t-elle mais Harry sentait qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose.

-Il se trouve que Gringotts possède un dossier complet sur les irrégularités qui ont été mis à jours et toutes les informations qui m'ont été cachés pour l'arranger dans son plan me concernant.

-Très bien, donner ce papier à Rusard et je ferais passer le mot à vos professeur de cet après-midi. Et je présume que le directeur n'est pas obligé de savoir ce qu'il se passe tout de suite.

-Merci, professeur.

-Maintenant filez, mais je souhaiterais que vous alliez déjeuner à la Grande Salle avant de partir. Avez vous un moyen de locomotion ?

-J'ai mon permis de transplanage, professeur.

-C'est très bien alors. Surtout soyez prudent. »


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12 :

Chess arriva très rapidement auprès de Gabriel et ne perdit pas de temps, il lui dit que Harry avait besoin d'elle à Gringotts cet après-midi. Elle ne se posa pas plus de question et transplanna à la banque pour attendre Harry avec le conseiller financier des Potters et surtout avoir un peu plus d'explication.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était rendu à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner sans changer ses habitudes et c'est sans surprise que Dumbledore demanda à lui parler avant le début du prochain cours. Il décida donc que son petit jeu pouvait commencer dès maintenant.

« Mr Potter, je vous attends dans mon bureau avant le début du prochain cours, l'interpella Dumbledore alors que Harry était sur le point de partir.

-Eh bien, monsieur, je ne pense pas que cela sera possible, répondit Harry en remettant en place son haut de forme.

-Pourtant, vous n'avez pas le choix, mon garçon, reprit Dumbledore avec un éclat de colère au fond des yeux pourtant Harry sourit de plus belle.

-Si justement, Monsieur, une affaire requière que je sois présent en dehors de l'école cet après-midi. J'ai une autorisation de sortie signée du professeur McGonnagal qui prends effet immédiatement. »

Harry à la fin de sa tirade, partit vers la sortie. Tout le monde put voir Dumbledore tenter de bloquer les portes à l'aide d'un sort et ensuite tout le monde put voir quatre fantômes apparaître au côté de Harry.

« La Magie n'est pas autoriser contre un étudiant à Poudlard, résonna la voix des fondateurs dans la grande salle, surtout si elle est injustifiée. Ceci est un avertissement, si un incident se reproduit, vous ne resterez pas entre ses murs. »

Et malgré l'avertissement clair et précis du château, Dumbledore fit quelque chose d'idiot.

« Vous ne pouvez laisser Poudlard ouvert sans Directeur à sa tête, ajouta-t-il. »

Suite à cette remarque, Harry décida d'intervenir.

« Bien sûr que si, il suffit qu'un personne prenne en charge les protections de Poudlard et donc y réside. Si vous n'êtes plus aptes à assurer le poste et même si personne parmi les professeurs présents dans cette salle n'ont le pouvoir de prendre en charge les protections, je connais quelqu'un qui peut prendre votre place immédiatement. »

Et sur ses bonnes paroles, il sortit de la pièce laissant le directeur gérer la directrice adjointe et les autres professeurs. Il transplanna donc sur le chemin de Traverse et se dirigea tranquillement vers la banque.

Il eut le plaisir de trouver sur le parvis de la banque, Gabrielle qui l'attendait. Il la sera contre lui pour la saluer.

« Eh bien, si j'avais su que j'aurais droit à un tel accueil, je serais venu te chercher plus tôt ! Déclara Gabrielle.

-Tu m'as manqué, Gaby ! Tu peux venir à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que je peux venir mais il faut que ce soit opportun, répondit-elle en le conduisant à l'intérieur de Gringotts. Maintenant, il faut que l'on discute de la marche à suivre et comment Dumbledore a pris la nouvelle.

-D'accord, reprit-il en entrant enfin dans la banque, allons-y. »

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Poudlard, les élèves de la Grande Salle étaient en train de commenter la scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Dumbledore, quand à lui, se demandait ce qu'il avait fait dans une autre vie pour mériter ça. Il sentait Minerva fulminer à son côté et il savait qu'elle se retenait uniquement pour ne pas faire d'esclandre au milieu de la Grande Salle. C'est pourquoi il rappela rapidement au élèves que les cours allait commencer et que le repas était terminé.

Les élèves sortit, il se prépara donc à faire face à Minerva.

« Vous avez oser lancer un sortilège à un élève, pour le retenir alors qu'il avait tout le droit de sortir de cette pièce ! Hurla-t-elle alors que certains professeurs acquiesçaient.

-Mr Potter s'est montré insolent de la pire des manières envers le directeur de cette école, il n'avait pas à parler de cette manière ni à refuser cet entrevu, intervint Severus.

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas d'accord sur ce point Severus, intervint le professeur de sortilège. Il a été tout ce qu'il y a de plus poli, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir et s'est justifié de manière clair et concise.

-Mais enfin, reprit Severus, une autorisation de sortie doit être donnée par le Directeur.

-Eh bien, je vous reprends sur ce point Severus, répondit Minerva, Mr Potter n'est même pas obligé de demander une autorisation puisqu'il est majeur et qu'il semble évident que Poudlard l'aurait laissé passer. De plus, il avait mon autorisation et c'était suffisant d'après le règlement de l'école.

-Minerva, rien n'excuse son insolence ! Intervint Albus qui commençait doucement à s'énerver.

-Mr le Directeur, lui répondit Minerva, je ne reviendrais pas sur cet incident puisque Poudlard semble avoir régler la question. Mais je peux vous jurer que je vais vous surveiller de près ! »

Sur ses bonnes paroles, elle et les autres professeurs sortirent à leur tour de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre les élèves qui les attendaient. Tous sauf Severus, il lui restait des choses à dire.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda alors Severus. Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

La question resta quelques instants en suspend, Severus savait et se doutait que le gosse n'avait pas changé autant en si peu de temps. A présent, un déclic se fit et il reconnu de plus en plus le comportement fougueux de Lily et il sut que quoique lui sorte le Directeur pour se justifier ou pour lui cacher la totalité de la vérité.

« C'était nécessaire, avec Voldemort en liberté, je me devais de le surveiller. J'avais poser des sort sur lui pour cela et je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécier quand il les a découvert et à présent il m'en veut.

-Seulement pour cela ? Demanda alors Severus perplexe, le Directeur ne croyait quand même pas qu'il allait avaler ça.

-Vous savez comment sont les adolescents, reprit Albus en croyant que l'animosité que Severus avait à l'égard de Harry l'empêcherait de réfléchir correctement. Et Harry est très impulsif.

-Je l'ai toujours dit, il a besoin d'être recadré, s'exclama Severus. La discipline, c'est ce qui lui manque depuis le début et c'est de votre faute si il est comme ça.

-Je sais bien que j'ai ma part de responsabilité mais je compte bien me rattraper très vite, ajouta Albus. J'espère que vous allez m'aider sur ce chemin, mon garçon.

-Très bien, je ferais de mon mieux pour le recadrer, finit Severus. »

Le double sens des dernières paroles de Severus échappa à Albus tellement il était content de pouvoir garder Severus sous son emprise encore quelque temps, jusqu'à qu'il ne lui soit plus utile. Severus quand à lui prit une décision, Harry Potter ne serait plus le fils de James Potter mais bien le fils de Lily Evans, sa meilleur ami et également le neveu de son amour. Et il allait s'assurer que plus personne ne cherche à le contrôler, il aurait le choix même si pour cela il devait en mourir.

Une nouvelle partie du château se réveilla, un nouveau lien très ténu se forma entre Severus et une autre personne, une personne qui sourit doucement en se disant que c'était bon d'être de retour.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13 :

Le ministre arriva donc accompagné de Dolorès Ombrage sa sous-secrétaire, de Kinsley, l'actuel chef des aurors et de 2 aurors supplémentaires à la banque de Gringotts en ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. D'un côté, ils allaient s'immiscer dans la vie du Survivant, de manière trop cavalière même pour lui. De l'autre, il avait reçu des plaintes qui affirmait que le même Survivant qui avait mis en échec le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait des problèmes de violence agravé et semblait plonger dans la folie et la paranoia aigu.

Il se devait donc d'agir en tant que Ministre de la Magie et après tout personne n'avait vraiment opposé de résistance à part les Gobelins mais il pensait que cela avait plus à voir avec le fait que les sorciers essayait de ce mêlé de leurs affaires. Sa sous secrétaire, qu'il avait fini par réhabilité après un long entretien psychologique, lui disait constamment que Potter était un menteur et un manipulateur, que c'était de la mauvaise graine et que cela ne l'étonnait guère qu'il ait un comportement déviant.

Il entra donc dans la banque et se fit introduire dans le bureau du conseiller financier des Potters pour un entretien avec ce dernier et Dumbledore d'après ses informations. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de ne pas voir Dumbledore en compagnie de Mr Potter mais bien une jeune femme tout à fait charmante mais qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Mr le Ministre, nous n'attendions que vous pour commencer, intervint Grimpsec, installez-vous, Lord Potter-Black a besoin de plus d'informations à propos de votre … inspection.

-Mr Potter, Madame, Maître, je pensais que toutes les informations avaient été communiqué à votre tuteur magique Mr Potter, répondit le ministre.

-Eh bien, je n'ai rien reçu, Mr Le Ministre, intervint alors Gabrielle.

-Hum, hum, je ne comprends pas, c'est Dumbledore le tuteur magique de Mr Potter, d'après les fichiers du ministère. Vous n'êtes, Madame qu'une sombre inconnu, intervint la sous-secrétaire du ministre.

-Je ne vous permets pas, cette personne est ma dernière parente en vie, lui répondit Harry. Et je suis à présent Lord Potter-Black, je vous prierai de ne plus l'oublier. »

Cette remarque refroidit drastiquement l'ambiance. Et le professeur Dumbledore arriva comme une fleur dans le silence de la pièce.

« Excusez-moi pour le retard, commença Dumbledore, je n'ai pas pu ammener Harry avec moi, il est introuvable. »

Et quand il leva enfin les yeux sur les personnes dans la pièce, il eut un brusque arrêt. Il se figea en regardant alternativement Harry et la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il crut même un instant que James Potter était venu se venger.

« Avant cette interuption impromptu, j' allais me présenter, dit alors Gabrielle. Je suis Gabrielle Potter, et Lord Potter-Black est mon neveu. »

La stupéfaction fut totale et les premières menaces furent lancé par nul autre que le chef des Aurors lui-même. Il menaça donc rapidement la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors qu'il l'accusait d'imposture.

« Pour des raisons que je tairais pour le moment, ma tante n'a pu me retrouver que très récemment. Mais je vous confirme qu'elle est bien ma tante. Nous pourrons très bien le vérifier tout à l'heure, intervint Harry en se tenant près, si vous ne baissez pas cette baguette immédiatement, je ne vous garantirais pas de sortir de cette pièce en aussi bonne santé que vous y êtes rentré. »

Il s'était mis en garde devant sa tante et faisait à présent tournoyer sa canne à pommeau devant lui assez lentement dans un premier temps mais on sentait que cela ne l'empêcherait pas de s'en servir de manière souple, rapide et violente.

« Baissez donc cette baguette Kingsley, ordonna le ministre. Si cela est une imposture de la part de cette jeune femme, elle ne sortira pas de la banque en étant libre.

-Très bien, installez-vous, intervint Grimpsec. Lord Potter-Black a demandé que l'on justifie cette inspection devant lui et sa tutrice. Et que l'on fasse la lecture de deux testaments le concernant. »

Albus Dumbledore essaya de parler mais un simple coup d'œil au Gobelin le dissuada de continuer. Le ministre consulta rapidement du regard Mme Ombrage qui lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'elle n'en savait pas plus et tourna ensuite son regard vers Dumbledore qui avait pâli Le ministre choisit alors de ne rien ajouter et laissa Kingsley énoncer le pourquoi de leur venu.

« Nous avons reçu des plaintes envers Mr Potter, commença donc Kinsley avant de se corriger en voyant les regards noirs diriger vers lui. Pardon, Lord Potter-Black qui dénonce une série d'activité illégale traitant de marché noir. Vous auriez était vu de nombreuse fois dans des endroits suspects et pas très net, on soupçonne des transactions malhônnetes. De plus, certains témoignages parlent de comportement violents et paranoïaque.

-J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été convoqué au ministère pour ce qui est des témoignages dont vous parlez. Je crois qu'une confrontation est plus approprié dans ce genre de cas. Mais passons, Maître Grimpsec, pouvez-vous donner les comptes rendu des transactions faîtes sur mon comptes pendant les 16 dernières années au ministre, s'il vous plaît ? »

Grimpsec fit apparaître un document magique et Dumbledore concurrença la mine des Fantômes de Poudlard.

« Eh bien, il n'y a rien qui semble illégale. Je ne comprend pas comment, depuis l'âge de 1 an vous avez pu donner une autorisation pour les transactions que je vois sur ce papier, ajouta le Ministre.

-Une partie est expliqué par le testament de James et Lily Potter, l'autre est l'objet de la plainte que Lord Potter et Gringotts aimerait déposé au ministère rapidement, expliqua Grimpsec. Voilà également la preuve que Mr Potter n'a jamais visité ses voûtes à Gringotts puisque la plupart son encore scellé magiquement et que seul la présence de Lord Potter-Black peut les desceller.

-Très bien, Dumbledore nous aurons une discution dans mon bureau lorsque cette regrétable affaire prendra fin. Continuez donc, j'aimerais savoir comment Miss ou Mrs Potter a pu passer inaperçu auprès du ministère et pourquoi la garde de notre jeune ami ne lui a pas été accordé puisqu'elle est semble-t-il la dernière représentante de la famille Potter en vie en dehors de vous, Mr Potter. »

Ce fut au tour de Gabrielle de répondre aux questions mais avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche, on vit Harry se lever d'un coup et brandir sa canne devant lui et forma rapidement un bouclier lorsqu'un sort essaya de frapper sa tante.

-J'ai été banni par le Directeur peu de temps avant les événements tragiques qui conduisirent à la mort de mon frère. Je tiens à dire que j'ai mis plusieurs années à sortir de la dimension dans laquelle j'ai été banni et que je n'ai pas pu retrouver mon neveu puisqu'il été caché à ma vue, expliqua Gabrielle.

-Pourquoi donc aurais-je fait une telle chose ? se reprit rapidement Dumbledore voyant combien le Ministre semblait septique. »

Les autres personnes présentent dans la pièce attendaient attentivement la réponse à cette question. Ombrage jubila, Scrimgeour se rembrunit pensant qu'on le prenait vraiment pour un abrutit fini et Kinsley pensait toujours qu'il s'agissait d'un mangemort déguisé qui voulait faire tomber le Directeur de Poudlard et contrôler le Sauveur.

Quand à Gabrielle, elle se tourna vers Harry et le regarda un instant dans les yeux une seconde.

« Avant de répondre à cette question, je tiens à dire que Harry est bien mon neveu. Que la preuve se trouve dans l'arbre généalogique qui se trouve dans la voûte ancestrale des Potters, reprit Gabrielle en regardant Mme Ombrage prendre note assidument de tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce (on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de mal faire son travail). Je tiens également à dire que je n'entre pas en concurrence avec lui pour la tête de la maison Potter et qu'il est majeur et que j'ai le pouvoir de l'émanciper totalement si jamais l'envie vous prenais de vouloir le mettre sous tutelle »

Elle s'arrêta un instant pendant que elle vit tout le monde acquiescer. Elle reprit donc : « Je descend directement du peuple qui a construit Poudlard et qui l'a offert aux Fondateurs. Je ne suis pas totalement humaine. »


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14 :

Ah tiens, celle là il ne s'y attendait pas. Le ministre resta pourtant calme et fit rapidement taire tout le monde autour de lui. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi cette chère Amélia Bones l'avait pris à part dans son bureau pour lui montrer ce que l'on lui avait envoyé quelques heures auparavant.

« Très bien, continuons. Je crois que nous avons une lecture de testament sur le feu, reprit donc le Ministre.

-Bien sûr, reprit Grimpsec. Je vais commencer par le testament de Sirius Black.

_ Moi, Sirius Orion Black, Chef de la Noble Maison des Black, déclare par la présente être sain de corps et d'esprit._

_ Si jamais j'avais le malheur de mourir sans héritier, je désigne mon filleul Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et de Lily Rose Evans Potter comme étant mon seul et unique héritier. _

_Il aura donc accès et totale contrôle sur toute la fortune de la Maison Black, il deviendra donc Lord Black._

_En tant que chef de famille de la Maison Black, il pourra prendre toute décision quand a l'avenir de la noble famille des Black. _

_ Si jamais un héritier venait à naître ou à se faire connaître, il héritera du titre de Lord Black à sa majorité._

_Je souhaites que mon filleul soit reconnu comme son mentor jusqu'au moment de la majorité de mon héritier, Harry je sais que tu pourras le guider vers le chemin le plus sûr et vers la liberté. _

_N'oublie jamais que chaque Potter depuis le commencement de la famille n'ont jamais failli et ont gardés leur liberté jalousement. Tu es un électron libre dans l'univers, que personne ne peut attraper._

_Je tiens dans le cas présent où mon Héritier se présenterai que Harry ait le contenu du coffre 478 et que le reste aille à mon Héritier. _

_ Je t'aime Harry et j'espère que tu pourras enfin vivre ta vie. Quand à mon éventuel Héritier, je regrette sincèrement de ne pas avoir pu te connaître et j'espère que Harry pourra te parler un peu de moi sans que tu me haïsses comme j'ai pu haïr mes parents._

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux en entendant ceci mais il était résolu à présent à vendre très cher sa peau et que plus jamais personne n'aurait de contrôle sur lui. Ombrage se fit entendre au bout de quelques secondes.

« Hum hum, je pense que nous pouvons passer à la suite, le ministre est très occupé en... commença-t-elle avant de se retrouver incapable de dire un mot.

-Je crois que Miss Ombrage va devoir reprendre des leçons de savoir vivre, intervint alors Gabrielle en la foudroyant du regard, je lui rendrais la parole à la fin de notre entretien où si cela devait être absolument nécessaire. Mr le Ministre, cela pose-t-il un problème ? Demanda Gabrielle en se tournant vers le Ministre.

-Je n'ai pas de problème avec ceci, répondit Rufus. Mr Potter, pouvons-nous continuer ? »

Harry acquiesça doucement . Il était bouleversé puisqu'il n'avait jamais osé auparavant lire les testaments des personnes qui avait été sa famille dans le passé. Même les copies qui été présente dans ses mains lorsque les jumeaux étaient venu le chercher chez les Dursley.

_ Moi, James Amadeus Potter, Chef de la Noble Maison des Potter, déclare par la présente être sain de corps et d'esprit. _

_ Je fais de Harry le seul et unique héritier de la Maison Potter et de l'ancienne Maison Perevell dont nous sommes les derniers descendants en vie. Il devra passer un test de sang et de magie pour avoir accès à ses coffres, mais j'ai confiance en toi mon fils. _

_ Si ma femme Lily Rose Evans Potter est toujours en vie, elle héritera de la totalité de mes biens et assurera la régence du titre de maître de la Maison des Potter jusqu'à la majorité de Harry._

_ Si jamais ma femme Lily Rose Evans Potter ne m'avait pas survécu, nous souhaitons que notre fils soit confié à ma sœur Gabrielle Lilith Potter afin qu'il reçoivent une éducation digne de son rang et l'amour dont nous aurions aimé l'abreuver. Tu es notre petit miracle Harry. _

_ Si ma sœur est dans l'incapacité de prendre soin de Harry, nous souhaitons qu'il soit confié à la garde de Sirius Orion Black et Remus John Lupin. _

_ Si ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de Harry, nous souhaitons qu'il soit confié à Alice et Franck Londubat ou si ils leurs arrivaient malheurs, qu'il soit confié à Augusta ou toute autre personne de la famille Londubat ayant la charge du filleul de ma femme Neville. _

_ En aucun cas, Harry devra être confié à la famille moldu de ma femme, soit Pétunia et Vernon Dusley._

_Je t'aime Harry._

_ Moi, Lily Rose Evans Potter, femme du Chef de la Noble Maison des Potter, déclare par la présente être saine de corps et d'esprit. Je n'ai rien à ajouter à part que je lègue à mon fils Harry le livre de conte de Beedle le Barde, espérant qu'il puisse découvrir tout ce qui pourra l'aider dans sa vie future. Je t'aime mon fils, sois fort. Et ne fait jamais confiance à quelqu'un qui n'est pas un Potter dans l'âme. _

_ Rappelle toi Harry, toujours libre._

Et à présent, Harry avait une main dans celle de sa tante et regardait le ministre qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il garda cependant son calme et s'excusa auprès de Harry.

« -Je m'excuse, lord Potter-Black pour ce disfonctionnement de mon ministère et de la faute de mon prédécesseur. Ceci est impardonnable et je vous promets que tous les responsables vont être jugés et punis.

-Merci, Mr le Ministre, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Maintenant, voulez-vous continuer cette enquête absurde ? Demanda Harry.

-Pas ici en tout cas, reprit le Ministre. Miss Ombrage, veuillez prendre note que Mr Potter réfute les accusations et que les témoins vont être entendu sous vérisatérum. J'aimerais toutefois voir la preuve que Miss Gabrielle est bien de votre famille. Comment comptiez-vous le prouver ?

-Eh bien, répondit aimablement Gabrielle, il y a un arbre généalogique dans la voûte ancestrale des Potter. Maître Grimpsec pourra vous le confirmer. Si je ne suis pas une Potter, je ne pourrais pas ouvrir la porte. De plus, l'arbre généalogique ne réponds qu'au sang d'un Potter.

-C'est en effet, le cas, répondit Grimpsec. Alors descendons au coffre à présent s'il n'y a plus de réclamation. »

Les personnes installées dans la pièce se levèrent donc et suivirent le Gobelin à l'extérieur de son bureau avant que Maître Grimpsec ne renvoit les personnes non-autorisé à visiter la voûte ancestrale des Potter.

« Mr Dumbledore, Miss Ombrage ainsi que messieurs les aurors je vous prierai de ne pas nous suivre. Le Secret des voûtes ancestrale est bien garder et le minimum de personnes extérieur à la famille doit le visiter, intervint Grimpsec.

-Mais enfin, je suis le tuteur de … commença Dumbledore avant que Gabrielle lui coupa la parole.

-JE suis la tutrice magique de mon neveu. Et il est majeur à présent. Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être présent dans ses voûtes et je crois que vous aurez des nouvelles rapidement de la banque. Vous avez été présent lors de la réunion précédente puisqu'il semblait que Mr le Ministre vous y avez invité.

-Dumbledore, rajouta Scrimgeour, vous êtes directeur d'une école de Sorcellerie et c'est uniquement ce que vous êtes. Vous allez revenir à des relations élèves professeur envers ce jeune homme ou il s'avéra nécessaire que j'intervienne pour protéger les droits fondamentaux d'un de mes concitoyen, menaça alors le ministre.

-Mr le ministre, intervint toute fois Kinsley, je me permet tout de même de vous demander de prendre au moins un de nous avec vous. Nous ne savons pas se qui peut se passer en bas, il arrive que les protections soit un peu violente lorsqu'elles sont sollicité après une longue absence de leurs propriétaire. Un aurors pourrait vous apporter une protection supplémentaires et bienvenue dans ce cas de fugure.

-Maître ? Consulta Scrimgeour. Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

-Non, Mr Le Ministre, répondit Grimpsec. Si vous pouvez m'assurer que les procédures d'ouvertures des voûtes soit gardées secrètes.

-Très bien, alors Kinsley suivez nous. Et après vous pourrez prendre la plainte de Mr Potter et de Gringotts. »

Et ils laissèrent sur place Dumbledore fulminant, Ombrage pestant et 2 aurors indifférent dans le hall de la banque pour pouvoir aller aux voûtes ancestrales des Potter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15 :

La preuve que Gabrielle était bien une Potter avait été indiscutable selon Kingsley et rien d'autre ne sortit de la bouche de son agent de l'ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore ne pourrait donc pas forcer les voûtes des Potter et ne pouvait pas non plus mettre la main sur le Journal.

Le Journal était un artefact de Haute Magie dont les origines se perdait dans le temps. Son créateur, si les légendes était exacte, avait écrit se vie dans son journal, ses secrets les mieux garder et l'avait ensorcelé. Toute personne qui s'en montrait digne dans l'esprit et la magie pouvait lire ce Journal et utiliser tous les secrets qui était inscrit à l'intérieur.

Il était aller au tout premier Perevell et avait été dans la possession du frère qui était à l'Origine de la famille Potter. Il devait donc avoir des informations sur les Reliques, obligatoirement. Mais son avantages ne s'arrêtait pas là, la vie de James et Charlus Potter avait été écrit dans ce livre et tous les secrets que ses petits richards et pompeux aristocrates lui avait caché étaient dans le livre. Il devait absolument l'avoir, c'était impératif.

Plusieurs autres événements qui avait découlé de l'entrevue à Gringotts l'avait mis en rage. Le premier avait été qu'il avait perdu la garde magique du jeune Potter et également sa confiance à présent que le testament de ses parents avait été lu en publique. Même si pour la confiance, il avait dû la perdre bien avant cet épisode.

La deuxième chose était que ce cher Scrimgeour soit ce qu'on appelle un incorruptible et que par ce fait les plaintes que les avocats de Gringotts avaient déposés allait être prise en compte et une enquête allait être effectuer.

Il allait devoir s'assurer que personne ne fouille très profondément dans son passé. Il allait donc devoir rembourser tout l'argent qu'il lui serait réclamé et rendre les objets qu'il avait pris ainsi que les propriétés qu'il avait « emprunté ».Il avait penser rester tranquille lorsque Harry lui avait dit à la rentrée qu'il ne rendrait rien public si il avait récupéré ses biens à la fin de l'année.

Et troisièmement, il allait devoir gérer les Weasleys et ses autres alliés dont les Dursley à qui il avait promis et loué les propriétés des Potter. Ah il sentait la migraine arriver. De plus certains membre de l'ordre du Phénix allait également lui demander des comptes et il se dit que il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement dans l'ombre. Ah dire qu'il ne restait que quelques mois avant que tout se mette en marche. Finalement il aurait peut être du se faire passer pour mort l'année dernière.

Tout ce qu'il espérait à présent c'est qu'il ne recevrait pas une des fameuses Beuglantes de la matriarche Weasley pendant les repas dans la grande Salle. Il faut absolument qu'il maintienne l'illusion le plus longtemps possible. Il était toutefois temps qu'il se mette en marche avec un peu d'avance, il allait devoir accélérer les choses.

Il lui restait une option pour essayer de maintenir le gamin sous un semblant de contrôle. La petite dernière des Weasley. Personne dans le collège ne pouvait lui arriver à la cheville pour ce qui était de séduire les jeunes hommes.

Bon maintenant qu'il s'était reprit, il allait devoir faire en sorte que la matriarche des Weasley soit dans sa poche et ainsi, il allait devoir prendre les devants à propos de la banque et du cas de Harry Potter. Il fit donc venir Molly à l'école pour lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber dessus. Une heure plus tard, cette dernière arriva par cheminette.

« -Bonjour professeur, j'espère que les jumeaux n'ont pas fait encore des leurs ? Salua Molly.

-Bonjour Molly, non, je dois avouer qu'ils sont remarquablement appliqués et qu'apparemment leur affaire marche plutôt bien, lui répondit Dumbledore. En fait, je suis venu vous prévenir que Gringotts risque de venir vous poser des problèmes par rapport au financement que je vous ai apporté au cours de ses dernières années.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Molly. Je croyais que Harry vous avez demander de distribuer un peu de son or pour nous remercier de l'accueillir dans notre famille.

-Eh bien, il semble qu'il ait changer d'avis, rétorqua Dumbledore. Ce qui m'inquiète dans cette démarche est que cela se soit fait soudainement et qu' il ne semble plus du tout s'entendre avec Ronald et Hermione.

-J'avoue que j'ai eu quelques lettres un peu inquiétante au sujet d'Harry de la part de Ron mais comme les jumeaux ne m'ont pas parler d'un problème j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un banal dispute d'adolescent.

-En fait, je vais devoir vous avouer ma chère Molly que je pense plutôt au prémisse d'une légère possession, lança alors le Directeur sachant que ses termes en particulier ne laisserait pas la mère de famille indifférente.

-Possession, mais enfin expliquez vous ! S'alarma immédiatement Mrs Weasley.

-Je pense qu'un incident lors de la nuit de la mort de James et Lily a fait que Harry se retrouve avec un morceau d'âme de Voldemort dans la cicatrice et il semble que quelqu'un a enlevé les sorts que j'avais placé sur lui pour contrôler ce morceau d'âme.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Ne peut-on pas le libérer de l'emprise ou mieux encore de cet âme ? Demanda Molly angoissé.

-Pour l'instant, elle n'a qu'une petite influence sur son comportement, un pouvoir de suggestion mais j'ai peur que cela prenne de l'ampleur. Je ne peux pas la retirer, il faudrait qu'il meure pour que la partie d'âme soit détruite.

-Oh mon dieu et dire que ma petite Ginny est amoureuse de lui, se lamenta Mrs Weasley.

-En fait, je crois que cela pourrais le sauver, lui répondit Dumbledore. Je pense que si Ginerva arrive à lui faire avouer des sentiments amoureux, la partie de l'âme de Voldemort se retira au fin fond de son esprit, et plus il sera amoureux et plus l'espace dédié à Voldemort sera petit.

-Mais Ginny ne risque rien, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Molly inquiète, elle se souvenait très bien des cauchemars qui avait suivit la possession dont elle avait été victime en première année.

-Si mes souvenirs sont exact, il me semble qu'un contrat de mariage a été signé entre les Potter et les Prevett, il y a quelques années, en réponse à une dette de sang, est-ce exact ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui, c'est Gideon qui l'a signé avec le grand-père de Harry. Vous comptez l'utiliser ?

-Vous pouvez le contracter pour votre fille puisqu'elle est la dernière femme avec le sang des Prevett en âge de se marier et la magie du contrat la protégera si jamais Voldemort cherchait à lui faire du mal à travers Harry, expliqua Dumbledore.

-C'est exact. Très bien, professeur. Je vais de ce pas à Gringotts afin de faire valoir mes droits sur ce contrat et je vais lancer la procédure. Je ne pense pas que Ginny ait une objection à ce projet et Harry ne devrait pas en avoir non plus, si il était encore dans son état normal.

-Bien, merci beaucoup Molly. Si jamais les Gobelins vous pose trop de problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Je m'arrangerait pour que ce que l'on vous réclame soit versé dans les plus bref délais. Puis-je avertir Ginerva de votre projet la concernant en personne ? Cela passera mieux que par une lettre et ainsi nous pourrions faire la surprise à Harry. Pour Halloween, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

-Cela me va très bien, Albus. Au revoir. Nous risquons de nous revoir très vite. »

Et Mrs Weasley repartit chez elle pour se préparer à aller à Gringotts pendant que le Directeur jubilait. Voilà, enfin quelque chose qui se passait comme prévu. Heureusement qu'avec l'entrée dans l'ordre du Phénix, il s'était assuré que personne ne puisse dévoiler la moindre information à une personne déjà au courant. Un simple sort de confinement, appliquer au propos que lui même tenais permettait à ce que seul quelqu'un qui connaissait déjà les informations qu'il donnait puisse entendre et répéter ses mêmes propos mais à quelqu'un qui connaissait lui aussi ses informations.

Seul Severus avait échappé à ce sort puisqu'il avait besoin que ce dernier puisse donner des informations au Lord Noir entant qu'espion. Mais il s'arrangeait pour qu'il ne soit jamais présent lorsqu'il ne voulait pas que ses informations tombe au mains du Lord.


	17. Chapter 17

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$IMPORTANT$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

**Bonjour,**

**contrairement à d'habitude je mets une note de début de ce chapitre. **

**Il se trouve que plusieurs site de fanfiction ont été victimes de plagia : un individu sous le pseudo Jason Matthieu a mis en vente des fanfictions sur le net.**

**Pour plus d'informations je vous renvoie au lien topic/80956/135343344/3/Vols-de-fanfictions-mise-en-vente**

**Je ne suis pas moi même victime de ses plagia mais j'ai reconnu de nombreuses fanfiction que j'ai lu sur le site. N'hésitez pas à vérifier si vous-même êtes victimes de ce type.**

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$IMPORTANT$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

Chapitre 16 :

Harry lui ne se doutais de rien mais en revanche il savait que le directeur ne laisserait pas passer cette humiliation en face du ministre. Pour l'instant, malgré sa victoire évidente, il avait le cafard. Tom n'était toujours pas revenu. Et il avait l'impression récurrente qu'il loupait quelque chose.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il reviendra bientôt, l'interrompis Luna dans ses réflexions alors qu'elle passait ses deux bras autour de son cou. Allons prendre l'air, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le banquet de ce soir. »

Toujours un peu morose, il suivit cependant Luna à l'extérieur en direction du Lac et ils s'installèrent tous les deux contre un grand saule pleureur. Luna entre les jambes d'Harry alors que celui-ci enfouissait son visage dans son cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes dans cette position en silence. Harry recherchant du réconfort en ce jour de deuil et Luna le laissant faire à sa guise en espérant qu'il reprendrait vite du poil de la bête même si elle ne cesserait jamais de veiller sur lui.

« Est ce que tu sais pourquoi Ginny essaye désespéremment d'attirer mon attention depuis quelques temps ? Demanda Harry au bout d'un moment. Elle nous fusille du regard depuis l'autre bout du lac.

-Hum... Je pense qu'elle veut toujours sortir avec toi, répondit Luna. Qu'elle pense que je lui pique la place qui lui est dû. »

Harry se mit à rire le visage toujours plongé dans son cou. Son rire n'avait rien de vraiment joyeux mais était un chouïa sarcastique.

« A ton avis, elle se doute que je suis gay ? Demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique avant de continuer. Penses-tu qu'elle veuille sortir avec Harry Potter ou avec le Chapelier ?

-Qui sait ?

-J'aimerais qu'il soit là pour que je puisse enfin la remettre à sa place, reprit Harry après avoir resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle. Qu'il accepte ce que je ressent pour lui. Qu'il accepte qu'il peut sûrement ressentir la même chose.

-Moi, je suis persuader qu'il n'est pas parti pour te fuir mais pour réfléchir, lui répondit-elle en caressant doucement ses bras. Personne ne peut te fuir Chapelier, pas quand la Magie cherche autant à vous mettre sur le même chemin l'un et l'autre.

-Tu sais que je t'adore toi, sourit-il à Luna.

-HARRY ! HARRYYYY ! Cria-t-on dans leur direction.

-Mince, elle s'est décidé à venir, marmonna Harry en plongeant de nouveau dans le cou de son amie qu'il chatouilla légèrement la faisant rire.

-Ah, Harry, tu es là, s'exclama Ginny en s'avançant rapidement vers lui. Il faut absolument que tu viennes avec moi, maman a une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !

-Bonjour Ginny, répondit Luna à la place d'Harry, je crois qu'il sera indisponible un certain temps. Il faudra donc patienter et en silence s'il te plaît ou les Nargolles vont prendre ta voix.

-Mais enfin,ce n'est pas à toi que je veux parler Loufo... commença-t-elle avant qu'un silencio silencieux la touche et que Luna ajoute :

-Je te le répète gentiment, ce n'est pas un bon jour pour importuner Harry. Estimes toi heureuse que ce soit moi qui te répondes et que je sois disposée à t'expliquer. Aujourd'hui est un jour de deuil, tu pourras le voir au banquet si cela est absolument nécessaire mais pas avant. »

Ginny choisit de ne pas insister, elle partit en pensant que cette dingo de Loufoca ne ferait pas longtemps la fière. Harry pendant ce temps remercia Luna pour son intervention et celle-ci le poussa gentiment à se reposer. Ce qu'il fit sans plus se poser de question en s'installant confortablement contre l'arbre et en calant de la même manière Luna dans ses bras. C'était la seule manière efficace pour lui éviter les cauchemars qui ne manquait jamais de le torturer en temps normal.

L'heure du dîner arriva et tous purent constater que plusieurs choses étaient étrange et que Halloween ne se passait jamais comme il le fallait. On avait donc quelques invités surprises, comme Mrs Weasley qui semblait tout d'un coup très excité au côté de sa fille unique qui quand à elle ne semblait pas transporté de joie malgrès les apparences. Et ensuite, une jeune homme qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis un petit moment était de nouveau installé à la table des Serpentards. Et enfin, Harry Potter n'était pas encore arrivé et les deux femmes Weasley semblaient l'attendre avec impatience.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Harry et sur Luna et se fut comme un signal pour lancer le début d'une comédie. Albus en profita donc pour prendre la parole.

« Chers étudiants, j'ai attendu jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry pour pouvoir vous annoncer une grande nouvelle, commença-t-il donc, Molly, je vous laisse la parole.

-Je suis heureuse d'annoncer que vous êtes tous invité au mariage prochain entre Harry Potter et ma fille Ginerva Weasley qui aura lieu à Poudlard et qui sera présidé par le professeur Dumbledore. »

Et il y eu une salve d'applaudissement pendant que Harry se massait les tempes. Il parcoura un instant la Grande Salle du regard et fini par sourire en voyant que Thomas était enfin de retour. Puis à sa droite il vit une personne figée de stupeur qui fixait sa « fiancée » avec un air de reproche inscrit sur le visage.

« Très bien, maintenant que tout le monde à fait sa BA de la journée, je tiens à dire qu'en aucun cas je n'ai pas signé de document ni même de contrat magique m'obligeant à accepter cela donc c'est non, répliqua Harry lorsque le silence se fit enfin dans la Grande Salle.

-Harry, voilà le contrat, intervint Ginny en s'avançant vers lui, coupant la parole au professeur Dumbledore qui ne comptait pas du tout lui remettre le contrat entre les mains.

-Merci Ginny, répliqua Harry à haute voix puis dans un murmure il rajouta : je vais faire ce que je peut pour qu'il ne s'applique pas. »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un sourire éclatant qui fut très mal interprété par les autres personnes dans la pièce.

« -Il est écrit que ce contrat a effect uniquement dans le cas où les deux partis n'ont pas été courtisés selon la vielle coutume sorcière avant leurs sorties de Poudlard, il me semble donc que cela ne s'applique pas dans le cas présent.

-Si vous en avez la preuve, Mr Potter, répliqua alors le directeur, je ne vois pas d'objection à annuler le contrat.

-Je vous rappelle, Mr le Directeur, lui répondit Harry, que ce n'est pas à vous de décider quoique ce soit, vous n'êtes que directeur de cette école, c'est ce qu'on appelle de l'ingérence. Mrs Weasley, pouvez-vous lancer la demande ? »

Etonner qu'il connaisse cette partie du contrat, et surtout cette coutume de sang pur qui devrait lui être inconnu comme il a été élevé par des moldus, elle ne parla pas tout de suite mais elle regarda sa fille. Sa fille qui contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé la regardait à présent avec espoir au lieu de la colère qu'elle pensait trouver. Alors seulement elle se lança :

« En temps que Matriarche de la famille Weasley, je demande à toute personnes souhaitant courtisé ma fille et obtenir sa main de se manifester, lança-t-elle dans la grande salle vite suivit par une vague de Magie. »

Une seule personne eut le courage de se lever.

« En temps qu'Héritier de la famille Zabini, je souhaite répondre à cette demande. »

Un grand silence se fit, la magie accepta la cour de Blaise puis Harry décida de tenter sa chance lui aussi pour voir si Thomas Donschester était revenu pour lui ou pas.

« Mrs Weasley, en l'absence de ma tutrice pouvez-vous lancer l'appel pour moi aussi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, mon chéri. En temps que désignée de Mr Potter, je demande à toute personnes souhaitant courtisé Lord Potter et obtenir sa main de se manifester. »

Cette fois, les étudiants tombèrent des nues. Il était tellement rare qu'un homme fasse cette demande. Plusieurs filles voulurent se lever mais quelque chose les en empêcha. Pourtant deux auras de magie firent leurs apparitions et deux personnes répondirent.

-En tant qu'Héritier de la famille Donschester, je souhaites répondre à cette demande.

-En tant qu'Héritière de la famille Dumbledore, je souhaites répondre à cette demande. »

Ah tient, ça s'était nouveau.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17 :

Harmonie avait vécu toute sa vie dans l'optique de pourvoir un jour faire partit des plus grands. Elle n'a pas connu ses parents, il semble qu'elle a été trouvé dans un immeuble en flamme quelques mois après sa naissance. Elle apprit plus tard que suite à un accident de magie incontrôlable, le feu s'était propager dans son petit appartement en banlieue de Paris. Qu'elle avait été épargné comme par miracle et que ses parents, des moldus étaient mort, brûlés vifs.

Elle avait été placé pendant 2 ans dans un orphelinat pas loin jusqu'au moment où le professeur Dumbledore avait fait irruption dans sa vie. Il avait sondé son esprit après avoir repéré un excès de Magie provenant d'un aussi jeune enfant et avait décidé de la prendre en charge.

Il l'a placé parmi des moldus et venait tous les étés depuis ses 3 ans jusqu'à ses 11 ans la prendre avec lui et l'entraîner. Il avait commencer par lui apprendre à lire l'anglais puis le latin et enfin le grec anciens. Chaque année, il lui ramenait des livres qui n'était pas, disons le, conventionnels.

Avec la lecture, vint l'écriture et le calcul. Avec les années vint s'ajouter l'arithmancie et les runes anciennes, puis il lui fit apprendre le combat. Les leçons avec lui se sont terminées à ses 11 ans mais il obtint du ministère de la Magie Française un tutorat et des professeurs particuliers afin de qu'elle reste le plus longtemps possible éloignée des écoles conventionnels où on aurait pu découvrir son potentiel évident en matière de magie noir.

Le tutorat se passa sans encombre, on lui faisait passer des tests théoriques toutes les semaines pour savoir si ses connaissances étaient à niveau et de la pratique toutes les 3 semaines pour évaluer ses proprets. L'intervention de Dumbledore lui permit également de pouvoir pratiquer la Magie chez elle dans une salle capitonner pour éviter tout les problèmes avec comme sécurité un elfe de maison de la famille Dumbledore en cas de blessure de la jeune fille ou de ses proches.

En dehors de cela, la chance ou la malchance permit à Harmonie de faire la connaissance d'Hermione lorsque cette dernière allait en vacances chez ses cousins en France et elles furent rapidement des amies.

Lorsque Dumbledore se rendit compte de cette aubaine, il lui demanda rapidement de lui donner toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait obtenir sur Harry.

Et puis cet été, la disparition du Survivant causa un moment la panique chez les membres de l'Ordre et les plans de Dumbledore furent en suspens. Il eut soudainement besoin d'elle plus proche du trio d'or pour les surveiller. La réunion de l'ordre au château de Poudlard lui donna confirmation de ce fait.

Elle prit donc la direction de Poudlard, dis adieu à sa « famille » moldus et rejoignit le front de la guerre. Elle eut peur de trop attirer l'attention sur elle par son transfert mais les événements de la rentrée lui permirent de passer presque totalement inaperçu. Elle fut répartit par les Fondateurs dans la maison de Serpentards malgré sa naissance. Elle fut donc totalement ignoré et put se concentrer sur sa mission : observer Harry Potter et faire en sorte d'obtenir l'opportunité de le mettre sous le contrôle du Directeur.

Voilà pourquoi, lorsque Mrs Weasley avait lancer l'appel, elle tenta donc sa chance. L'appel avait pour but de choisir des prétendants digne de la personne pour laquelle il est lancé. Plus un sorcier est puissant et plus il est difficile de répondre à l'appel. Elle avait bien vu certaines filles de Poudlard tenter leurs chances mais elles s'étaient vu le droit de répondre à l'appel refusé. Après tout, il s'agissait tout de même du Survivant.

Elle, par contre, fut totalement accepter mais ne fut pas la seule. Thomas Donschester fut lui aussi accepter. Ils étaient donc tous les deux debout dans la Grande Salle et le Directeur crut bon d'expliquer aux autres élèves la signification de cet appel.

« J'aimerais éclairer les jeunes esprits sur ce qui vient de ce passer, déclara-t-il. Ce phénomène est un rituel permettant de choisir des prétendants dignes de jeunes gens. Ainsi les contrats de mariage n'était conclu que si les deux partis était libres.

-Je vais finir, professeur, le coupa Harry. Maintenant les prétendants ont au maximum 90 jours pour me convaincre et convaincre ma famille d'accepter le mariage. Ils doivent me faire la cour. »

Il cessa donc de parler et alla s'asseoir près des jumeaux et de Neville qui étaient tous les trois morts de rire.

« Tu te rends compte que 2 personnes vont te faire la cour, et qu'ils vont devoir rencontrer Gabrielle ? Demanda finalement Fred.

-Tu crois que Gabrielle va faire quoi en entendant le nom de la seule prétendante assez puissante pour répondre à l'Appel ? Continua Georges. Elle va en faire de la charpie ! »

Harry sourit des pitreries des jumeaux et les remercia silencieusement de faire l'impasse sur le fait que le second prétendant, eh bien était UN prétendant et non UNE prétendante. Ils se calmèrent tous finalement et Neville finit par demander :

« C'est qui exactement Gabrielle ?

-C'est ma tutrice. Gabrielle Potter, il s'agit de ma tante. La grande sœur de mon père, répondit Harry.

J'aimerais que pour l'instant, tu ne me poses pas plus de questions, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord. Mais elle a l'air vachement terrifiante quand on écoute les jumeaux, reprit Neville sous une note plus légère.

-C'est que notre petit Harry est son bien le plus précieux, il ne faudrait pas le lui voler, reprit Georges.

-Et elle a une dent contre Dumbledore, donc …. continua Fred. »

Le reste du repas se passa dans un brouhaha constant qui deviendrait de plus en plus habituel. Mais Harry n'y fit pas grand cas. Thomas lui se dit que finalement, peut-être que ça pourrait marcher entre lui et Harry. Il devrait sûrement aussi trouver comment se faire pardonner rapidement.

Il regarda dans la direction de Harry, non du Chapelier. Le Chapelier qui avait su attirer son attention. Le Chapelier qui avait gagner sa confiance. Le Chapelier qui lui avait presque avouer qu'il l'aimait.

Il regarda en direction de la deuxième personne ayant choisi de séduire Harry Potter. ''Dumbledore hein... Je me demande qui elle peut bien être. Si le vieux fou avait eut le temps de concevoir un enfant, je crois que je l'aurait su. Elle est drôlement jeune pour être de lui.''

En tout cas, maintenant qu'il avait pris une décision, il allait s'y tenir et il ne laisserait pas son Chapelier aux mains d'une garce comme il pensait que cette fille était. Après tout, elle était de la famille de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

« Bien, maintenant que tous ce sont régalés avec les délicieux mets préparés par nos merveilleux elfes de maisons, je vous souhaites à tous une bonne nuit. »

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les étudiants commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle et il suivit de loin la petite Dumbledore. Il assista de ce fait à une scène des plus intéressante.

« Harmonie, peux-tu me dire comment tu es devenue soudainement une sorcière ? Interpella une voix pleine de colère.

-Hermione, je t'en pris, répondit Harmonie, pas ici, s'il te plaît.

-Non, tu m'as fait croire que tu étais une moldue, reprit Hermione en montant le ton, tu ne me fera pas croire qu'en étant l'héritière des Dumbledore, et une sorcière tu n'aies pas été au courant que je sois une sorcière. J'ai bien été assez traînée dans la boue par la Gazette du sorcier pour que je ne passe pas inaperçu !

-Attends, Hermione, s'exclama Harmonie en essayant de suivre son amie qui avait rapidement tourner les talons après sa dernière tirade. »


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18 :

Bien sûr, il savait sur le principe ce qu'était une cour. Même si l'idée qu'une femme fasse la cour à un homme est assez étonnante enfin peut-être pas plus que l'idée d'un homme faisant la cour à un autre homme. Mais il pouvait s'y faire, après tout c'était lui qui avait prit la décision de tester l'appel.

Mais il avait eut une surprise de plus en voyant qui avait répondu à cet appel. Il se savait puissant donc il pensait bien qu'il y aurait très peu de personne qui pourrait répondre donc il avait espérer que Thomas veuille de lui mais jamais il n'avait imaginer qu'une autre personne soit assez puissante pour prétendre devenir sa femme.

Il avait bien vue qu'une nouvelle élève était arriver à Serpentard mais il n'avait pas su son nom avant la veille au soir. Harmonie Dumbledore. Mais avant de pousser plus loin ses reflections il fut distrait par l'arrivée d'un cadeau. Une demi douzaine de pensée (1) de différentes couleur étaient apparu dans son assiette, une fois qu'elle fut vide. Étonné, il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les deux yeux qui hantait ses rêves et il rougit violement en comprenant qu'il s'agissait en effet d'une cour.

« Mince alors, elles sont magnifiques, s'exclama Neville, qui te demande pardon ?

-Comment ça qui me demande pardon ? Demanda Harry étonnée.

-Les pensées sont utilisées pour demander pardon dans le langage des fleurs, si je me souviens bien ça veut dire quelque chose comme « Je pense toujours à toi », répondit Neville. Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non, je ne le savais pas, rougit Harry.

-Alors,c'est de la part de qui ? Demanda Fred. Ne me dit pas que c'est de la part de la petite Dumbledore !

-NON ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Ahah ! S'exclama à son tour Georges. Alors c'est de la part de Donschester !

-Arrêtez de rire, reprit Harry, c'est vraiment gentil de sa part.

-Ah, ça c'est ce qu'on appelle un bon début, n'est ce pas Fred ? Interrogea Georges.

-Très bon début même, répondit Fred. Crois-tu mon cher Georges, que nous devrions faire savoir à la petite Harmonie qu'elle est assez désavantager dans la course pour le cœur de notre Chapelier ?

-Je ne sais pas,Fred, je ne sais pas. »

Ils rigolèrent pendant un moment et Harry alla déposer les fleurs dans le dortoir des Grifondors bien à l'abri dans sa malle. Les fleurs continuèrent à arriver à chaque jour, à différentes heures et en différentes occasions. Un fois, ce fut une multitude de roses rouges sur le pas de la porte du dortoir, un matin où il était de mauvaise humeur. Ce matin là, il avait fait fuir la plupart de ses camarades de dortoir, non en fait tous ses camarades de dortoir avec un aura des plus dépressive.

La veille au dîner, la fille de Dumbledore était entrée en action, elle avait choisie de venir dîner avec lui.

« Harry, ça te dérange si je m'installe avec toi ? Avait-t-elle demandé en avançant vers lui lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle.

-En fait oui, avait-t-il répondu. »

Et elle était resté bouche bée face à ma réponse. C'est vrai quoi, est ce qu'ils pensaient vraiment que parce qu'elle lui parlait dans un lieu public il allait se gêner pour l'envoyer balader. Mais bien sûr et demain je vais avouer un amour éternelle au Directeur.

« Maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser manger tranquillement, reprit Harry lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne bougeait pas, de plus je n'ai aucune obligation par rapport au contrat de te tolérer pendant les moments de vie commune.

-Très bien, se reprit-elle, dans ce cas demain, pendant la sortie à Prés-au-Lard, tu peux bien venir boire une tasse de thé avec moi. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit oui, mais il ne pouvait pas décemment lui refuser de lui faire la cours et de toute façon si le refus était trop net, la Magie de l'Appel aurait réagi. Donc autant faire ça dans un lieu public pour éviter tout piège de la part de Dumbledore (le vieux). Mais il avait réfléchis toute la nuit pour savoir comment il pourrait éviter tout sort venant d'elle . Et il n'avait pas dormis de la nuit.

Voilà pourquoi, ses charmants camarades avait rapidement déserté mais son humeur s'était relativement amélioré quand il descendit déjeuner et il devint tout à fait joyeux lorsque dans son assiette apparu une boite accompagné d'un mot.

_Chapelier, _

_Je pense que mon petit cadeau te fera plaisir, il s'agit d'une rune qui peut absorbé tout sort qui viserai à contrôler ton esprit et t'empêchera de boire une potion à ton insu._

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Tom._

Curieux, il ouvrit le petit coffret et il découvrit une émeraude de deux centimètres de diamètre, gravée d'une rune de protection comme Tom le lui avait écrit. L'émeraude était monté sur un bracelet d'argent et lorsqu'il l'examina de plus près, il sentit un peu de magie appartenant à Tom.

Il l'enfila avec un grand sourire et le trouva exquis. Il se rappela alors la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Magia. La déesse s'était présenté à lui dans son sommeil forcé et lui avait parlé longuement. Sans entrer dans les détails, elle lui parla de lui et Tom. Il n'était pas ce qu'on appelle communément des âmes sœurs mais leurs âmes et leurs magies était presque totalement accordés et les poussait l'un vers l'autre de manières assez violente. Il était comme son catalyseur puisque d'après elle, il était trop puissant pouvoir vivre autant qu'il l'aurait du.

L'amour n'était pas encore présent mais il suffisait de très peu de temps pour qu'ils deviennent inséparable et que naisses quelque chose de vraiment beau et de vraiment magique. A présent il voyait clairement ce qu'elle avait voulut dire. Maintenant il voulait et espérait plus que tout que Tom aille plus loin et qu'il lui propose de sortir avec lui.

Bon à présent concentrons nous sur la petite Dumbledore. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très grande après tout puisqu'elle ne le dépassait pas alors que lui aussi était petit. Elle lui avait donné rendez vous à 15h chez Mrs Piedodus.

Il partit donc dans le village en compagnie de jumeaux pour voir un peu comment son « investissement » était fructueux. Il passa donc le reste de la matinée et le début d'après midi à voir les nouveautés du magasin, de l'arrière boutique et à en empacté une série qui était hors-Farces et Attrapes.

Il alla à son rendez vous et arriva pile à l'heure dans le salon de thé. Il l'a chercha un instant des yeux mais visiblement elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Il s'installa donc un peu à l'écart dans un coin de la salle et attendit en méditant sur sa situation.

« Salut Harry, intervint une voix plutôt connu.

-Salut, répondit Harry, Harmonie c'est ça ?

-C'est ça, c'est vraiment gentil d'être venu, continua-t-elle.

-Je n'allais pas te rejeter systématiquement, en fait je ne pourrais pas je pense puisque tu as répondu à l'Appel, répondit-il. »

Voilà le ton était donné et elle avait comprit depuis longtemps que les actions de son père adoptif ne jouait pas en sa faveur mais elle devait lui parler de la raison de son départ.

« Harry, j'ai comprit l'idée, reprit-elle, mais je ne vais pas te parler de l'Appel. Il y a quelque chose de très important dont je dois te parler.

**(1) Les fleurs Pensée : « Je pense toujours à toi »**

**La pensée, ravissante fleur sans prétention, se fait comme son nom l'indique le témoignage d'un souvenir affectueux. Surtout si vous l'offrez dans les tons mauves, elle prouve à son destinataire qu'il est toujours l'objet de vos pensées, et l'invite avec nostalgie à se souvenir des moments heureux passés ensemble, dans l'espoir de voir les sentiments renaître de leurs cendres…**

**Site source : **ici


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19 :

Harry était à présent dans son lit dans le dortoir et il réfléchissait. Malgré ce qu'il pensait, tout le monde ne pouvait être placé dans des cases. Prenons Lord Voldemort ou plutôt Thomas Donschester. Il avait été rejeté une bonne partie de sa vie, il avait dévié du « bon » chemin et on l'avait poussé à se perdre de plus en plus en fonction des années

_« Je sais que tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais c'est lui qui m'a poussé à utiliser et à abuser de mon aptitude naturelle à la magie noire et pas de la manière la plus douce qui soit »_

C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit et il s'était posé des questions sur le cas de son amoureux. Oui, amoureux il pouvait bien le dire dans le secret de sa tête. Après tout, à 11 ans, on ne peut pas affirmer que l'on est totalement mauvais ou totalement bon.

_« Je l'ai entendu divaguer dans son bureau, alors que je venais lui dire que j'avais besoin de son autorisation pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il avait tout prévu »_

C'était donc Dumbledore qui avait crée Lord Voldemort en son âme et conscience. Alors jusqu'où avait-il crée la situation ? La prophétie était-elle vrai ?

_« Je sais que tu ne peux pas me croire sur parole, c'est pourquoi je te donne ceci. »_

Il jeta un œil sur la petite pensine qui était sur sa table de chevet. Il devrait peut-être regarder à l'intérieur mais pas tout seul, il commençait à savoir que l'espèce humaine n'était pas forcément mauvaise.

_« Je suis désolé, vraiment Harry. Je renonce à mon droit sur toi ? »_

A présent, Tom était le seul qui pouvait réclamer sa main et le seul à qui il voulait la donner. Maintenant il souhaitait le découvrir en tant qu'être humain et il comptait lui en laisser l'opportunité. Sur ses bonnes paroles, il s'endormit en se promettant de parler à Tom le lendemain.

Et le lendemain matin, il y eu un drôle de phénomène d'étouffement aggravé dans la Grande Salle. Harry était d'une humeur mitigée en se réveillant ce matin là, il prit donc le parti de chercher du réconfort dans la Grande Salle.

C'est donc à moitié réveillé qu'il décida que le rouge allait lui donner la nausée et que le vert était définitivement sa couleur. Même s'il n'avait plus beaucoup mangé à sa table de maison, il n'était encore jamais allé à la table de Serpentard.

Voila ce qui expliquait la soudaine épidémie de toux tout autour de lui. Sans plus faire attention à ses condisciples, il se dirigea relativement lentement vers Tom et s'arrêta un instant en face de lui.

« Tu sais que tu es le seul en lisse maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, c'est ta dernière chance.

-Vraiment, répondit Tom avec un petit sourire. Et toi, tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?

-Non. »

Et Tom tira Harry par le bras pour qu'il puisse s'installer sur le banc entre ses jambes et Harry se coula dans son étreinte.

« Il faudra que tu me parles de ce revirement de situation, commença Tom.

-Peut-être, reprit Harry. Et quand veux-tu connaître ses petites informations ?

-A Noël, pendant les vacances, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Tu ne vas pas te languir de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Après tout, il reste deux jours avant les vacances de Noël.

-Je peux attendre un petit peu, penses-tu que ta mère accepterait de venir avec toi ?

-Je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté qu'il en soit autrement, ronronna presque Harry toujours dans les bras.

-Alors voilà qui est réglé. »

Le petit-déjeuner se finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur du côté des Serpentards, d'une Serdaigle et de 4 Griffondors. Et oui, 4 Griffondors, Neville Londubat, Fred, Georges et … Ginerva Weasley. Comme quoi, elle n'est pas une petite idiote comme semblait le penser ses parents, son frère Ron et le Directeur. Elle était heureuse pour son ami et amour de jeunesse et se dit qu'elle n'aurait plus longtemps à jouer la comédie.

Harry releva la tête de son petit déjeuner et se leva en entraînant Tom pour pouvoir aller en cours. La plupart des Serpentards suivirent, formant ce que la plupart des professeurs interprétèrent comme étant un cours.

Harry et Tom étant les roi autant que Blaise et Drago furent vu comme les princes de cette cour. Et Dumbledore se dit que la situation lui avait à présent totalement échappé. Ce sale morveux était intouchable, il avait maintenant un tuteur de la famille Potter qu'il avait déjà tenter de faire disparaître.

Cette femme, la « soeur » de James Potter, était puissante, très puissante et Harry avait hériter de sa puissance. Toute l'histoire n'était pas très clair pour Dumbledore mais il savait que depuis toujours, la famille Potter avait des jumeaux comme héritiers, un garçon et une fille. La fille était très puissante et très indépendante, Harry était le premier héritier à naître seul et avait donc hériter de cette puissance.

Il était censé la contrôler et puis la prendre pour lui et enfin pouvoir retrouver sa jeunesse et sa puissance pour enfin sortir de l'ombre. Mais cela avait échouer et maintenant l'option des moldus affreux était à proscrire.

Le mariage était également à proscrire étant donné que cette petite imbécile de fille Weasley n'avait pas su attirer Potter et que sa fille adoptive, avait abandonné la maintenant, c'était ce Donchester qui avait accès à la fortune des Potters et à son soutien.

Ses deux petites trainées allait le payer cher, il se leva en réfléchissant au moyen de les punir et de pouvoir un peu se calmer. Sa fille allait recevoir la monnaie de sa pièce et apprendre qu'on ne trahissait pas le grand Albus Dumbledore.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry entra dans une discution sérieuse avec Blaise Zabini à propos de la déclaration qu'il avait faite à la petite Ginny.

« Tu sais, si tu n'es pas sérieux avec Ginny, il faut que tu me le dises tout de suite, commença Harry qui avait remarqué l'élan de joie de sa petite sœur.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant ? Demanda Blaise.

-Je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu lui as fait la cours ou même si tu lui en as fait une et si tu n'es pas sérieux je vais devoir la protéger, répondit Harry.

-La protéger de qui ? Demanda Blaise et il rajouta avec une pointe de jalousie, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te mêles.

-On m'a apprit récemment la vraie nature du Directeur et si c'est vrai alors elle court un grave danger, répondit Harry en lançant un regard à Tom qui voulait dire je te raconterait tout plus tard.

-Très bien, alors que proposes-tu ? Demanda finalement Blaise et répondant théoriquement à sa première question de façon positive.

-Elle ne doit pas rentrer seule chez sa famille qui laisserait Dumbledore lui faire tout ce qu'il veut, essaye de l'invité chez toi et après on avisera. »


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20 :

L'excitation à l'idée des prochaines vacances et surtout des fêtes de familles avait atteint la totalité des élèves de l'école. Sans doute Noël était universelle et le fait de recevoir des cadeaux était aussi apprécié des enfants moldus que des enfants sorciers.

Même ce cher Directeur semblait d'excellente humeur, bien plus que d'habitude et ça inquiétait un peu Harry et Tom. Il quitta ce matin là la salle commune des Serpentards où il avait surprit Nott et Zabini en train d'ensorceler des grenouilles et des crapauds pour qu'ils chantent en cœur des chants de noël.

Il se dirigea en direction de la Salle Commune des Griffondors pour finir tranquillement sa valise puisque les calèches arrivaient à 11h. Il lui restait donc une petite heure. Toutefois, il se fit intercepter par le professeur MacGonnagall.

« Mr Potter, vous tombez bien, l'interpella le professeur de métamorphose, le directeur souhaite vous voir à propos des vacances.

-Très bien professeur, merci, j'y vais de ce pas, répondit Harry. Mais il faudra que ce soit court, je n'ai pas fini ma valise.

-Votre valise, monsieur Potter ? S'étonna Minerva.

-Eh bien, oui, expliqua-t-il, je suis invité chez mon fiancé pour les fêtes. Je ne reste donc pas à Poudlard.

-Je vais vous accompagner et expliquer votre retard au directeur. Comme cela, faites votre valise et vous pourrez aller à la gare de prè au lard directement après votre entretien.

-Merci professeur, sourit Harry. »

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Harry et le professeur de métamorphose était tout deux devant la gargouille du bureau du directeur. Minerva donna le mot de passe et précéda Harry vers sa rencontre avec le directeur. Elle toqua poliment à la porte du bureau et entendit la réponse du directeur.

« Entrez, eh bien Minerva, ne deviez vous pas m'envoyer le jeune Harry.

-C'est à présent Lord Potter, Monsieur le directeur, entendit le dit Directeur pour toute réponse.

-Voyons Harry, je...

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Mr Le Directeur. Je dois prendre le train avec mes camarades, intervint Harry. »

Le directeur faillit continuer sur sa lancée pour pouvoir perdre un maximum de temps ou alors obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait de la part de ce petit impertinent mais lorsqu'il regarda dans la direction du second professeur de la pièce, il s'abstint. En effet, Minerva avait au fur et à mesure de l'entrée en matière de cet entretien froncé les sourcils.

« En parlant des vacances justement, j'ai reçu un papier des Dursley qui souhaitent te voir pour les fêtes de fin d'année et je me suis permis de relier leur cheminée à celle de mon bureau pour que tu puisse les rejoindre plus vite, après tout ils doivent te manquer. »

Il profita du moment d'incrédulité qu'il vit passer sur le visage de son élève pour activer discrètement la rune qu'il avait placer sous les pieds du jeune homme. Il jubila un instant car elle lui permettait de ranger toute personne dans la pièce à l'avis du lanceur.

« Monsieurs, je crois que je vais devoir être plus clair, ragea Harry tout en benissant la rune protectrice qu'il ne quittait plus. JE NE RETOURNERAI EN AUCUN CAS CHEZ LES DURSLEY. Et pour faire bonne mesure, ajouta-t-il en se penchant sur le bureau du directeur et en libérant un peu de magie, . . . Et la seule personne qui a un droit sur moi s'appelle Gabrielle Lilith Potter, tenez le pour dit. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'il quitta la pièce suivit de près par Minerva qui à présent se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans cet école. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son collègue et sortit pour pouvoir accompagner son élève jusqu'au quai.

Elle n'entendit donc pas le cri de rage que ne tarda pas à retentir dans le bureau dans son dos et poursuivit sa route pensive. Albus fou de rage devant l'humiliation dont il avait été la victime chercha un instant pourquoi sa rune n'avait pas marché puis se dit que pour calmer ses nerfs, il pouvait bien avancer ses plans de vengeance contre les deux filles qui avait fait échouer ses plans.

C'est un peu plus tard, un Harry tremblant qui rejoignit un groupe de Serpentard dans le train. A peine eut-il passer le seuil de leur compartiment qu'il se jetta dans les bras de Tom.

« Harry, est ce que ça va ? Demanda Drago en se penchant un peu vers lui pendant que Tom tendait l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre les paroles derrières les sanglots de son amoureux.

-Je ne veux pas... Suis un monstre... Pas là-bas, pas le placard... murmurait-il.

-C'est tout, Harry, répondit Tom, tu es avec moi, je ne laisserai personne t'emmener loin de moi. »

Il fallut près d'une heure pour qu'il soit assez serein et assez rassuré pour s'endormir sur le genoux de Tom. Ce dernier en profita pour faire signe à Drago et Blaise d'aller chercher Neville et Ginny, après tout l'un comme l'autre était venu à la recherche d'Harry sur le quoi, et il avait promit de les mettre au courant quand il aurait de ses nouvelles. Et il avait besoin de réponse, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Ainsi, Blaise et Drago se séparèrent pour aller plus vite puisque eux aussi voulaient des réponses et voulaient aider ce jeune homme qu'ils avaient appris à apprécier. Après tout le Chapelier était quelqu'un de franc et de ferme dans ses positions tandis qu'Harry Potter, le Survivant n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, un petit garçon qui ne voyait le monde qu'à travers les yeux de ses amis.

Ils foullèrent donc le train jusqu'à trouver Neville, Ginny et les jumeaux dans un compartiment à l'autre bout du train.

« On a retrouver Harry, expliquèrent-ils, en fait, c'est plutôt lui qui nous a trouver mais il s'est passé un truc et on aimerait comprendre. Actuellement, il est avec Tom et pas au mieux de sa forme.

-On vient, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux, Neville et Ginny. »

Ils retournèrent donc rapidement en direction du compartiment des Serpentard en emportant leurs bagages miniaturisés dans leurs poches par les jumeaux.

Ils arrivèrent donc pour trouver Harry étendu sur la banquette du compartiment et le visage enfuit contre l'estomac de Tom. Ce dernier étant toujours en train de carresser ses cheveux. Il leurs fit signe de s'installer en silence pour ne pas déranger Harry et regarda Fred jeter un sort de silence autour de Harry pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement.

« Harry est arrivé totalement boulversé, se décida à parler Tom, je l'ai entendu murmurer à propos d'un placard et de monstre, ce n'est pas très clair. »

Les Grifondors dans la pièce palîrent méchamment en se doutant ce qu'impliquait ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Neville fut celui qui se décida à parler le premier.

« J'ai vu le professeur McGonnagal qui cherchait Harry ce matin, apparemment il était convoqué dans le bureau du directeur. Maintenant si on additionne ce fait avec ce que Harry t'a dit je pense savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans les grandes lignes. »

Malgré ce fait acquis qu'il avait des renseignements sur ce qu'il se passait, il ne semblait pas décidé à parler. Ce fut Fred qui parla après avoir échangé un regard avec son frère.

« Je pense que Dumbledore a voulut renvoyé Harry chez ses anciens tuteurs de forces et qu'il se soit replonger dans de mauvais souvenirs, poursuivi-t-il.

-Comment ça des mauvais souvenirs ? Demanda Tom glacialement en se rappelant les mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait lui-même vécu dans son enfance.

-Les moldus qui lui servait de famille le battait. »


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21 :

« Ils battaient Harry ? Demanda d'une voie sourde Tom. »

Ce fut à ce moment que les deux autres Serpentards de la pièce se rappelèrent pourquoi ils ne cherchaient pas à prendre le dessus sur Tom. Ce dernier a libéré un peu de sa magie et cela à suffit à défaire le sort de secret qu'il avait apposer sur son nom et sur sa nouvelle apparence pour que personne ne puisse le reconnaître. Même le professeur Rogue ne pouvait pas le reconnaître.

Et il venait de faire tomber sa couverture. Les Serpentards furent à deux doigts de s'agenouiller au pieds de leur maître mais ils se rappelèrent que d'autres Griffondors étaient dans la pièce et qu'ils ne semblaient pas savoir plus que nécessaire sur Lord Voldemort.

Harry s'agita un peu sur les genoux de Tom, il semblait avoir sentit la colère de Tom et ce dernier posa un instant son regard devenu grenat sur lui. Il inspira profondément et encouragea finalement les personnes au courant à raconter l'histoire depuis le début.

La seule chose qu'il connaissait sur Harry Potter était qu'il était considéré comme un héros et de ce fait, il s'était imaginé comme la plupart des sorciers qu'il avait été élevé dans l'opulence et l'amour des moldus,mais surtout la richesse. Puisque après tout, la famille Potter était une ancienne et puissante famille de Sang-Purs.

« On te raconte ce que l'on sait, uniquement si tu promets de ne pas t'énerver, reprit Georges en voyant les Serpentards pétrifié.

-ça va aller, les rassura Tom en cajolant Harry, tant que je ne lui aurais pas parler je ne ferais rien.

-Très bien, alors, reprit Fred, après qu'il ait vaincu Voldemort, Dumbledore l'a déposé chez sa tante. On ne sait pas comment il l'a récupéré en premier lieu et on ne sait pas pourquoi il est passé au dessus du testament de ses parents. »

Il fit une pause à ce moment là, voyant très bien que Thomas se contrôlait difficilement et les jumeaux se rappelait très bien leur colère lorsqu'ils avaient appris que Dumbledore avaient outre-passer les droits fondamentaux des Sangs-Purs en ne respectant pas les dernières volontés des Potters.

« Très bien, chez sa tante. Mais je croyais que sa tante l'avait pris sous son aile récemment, reprit Tom après une petite minute.

-Il a deux tantes en vie, l'une d'elle est Gabrielle Potter qui a pris sa garde récemment. L'autre s'appelle Pétunia Dursley, né Evans, c'est chez elle que Harry a été déposé, continua Georges. Elle déteste la Magie. Il a été affamé, maltraité et servait d'elfes de maison quand il était chez eux. Il a dormis jusqu'à ses onze ans dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il n'a apprit l'existence de la magie uniquement parce qu'Hagrid est venu le chercher pour aller à Poudlard. C'est à ce moment qu'il a apprit que ses parents n'étaient pas des alcooliques qui s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture.

-Et une fois après la première année, je présume que ça ne s'est pas arrêté, mumura-t-il.

-Non, je dirais que ça a été de pire en pire, continua Fred. L'été avant sa deuxième année, on a été le chercher pour qu'il passe des vacances chez nous comme on n'avait pas de nouvelle de lui. La fenêtre de sa chambre avait des barreaux, il n'est pas sortit pendant le mois de juillet cet été-là. Après il ne nous a rien raconté ou presque. Et nous n'avons aucune informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé cet été mais je crois qu'il a du usé de grand moyen pour qu'il le laisse relativement tranquille. Toutefois nous ne sommes sûr de rien. »

La suite du trajet se passa dans le silence jusqu'au moment où Harry commença à montrer des signes d'éveil. Il sursauta violemment en se rendant compte du monde présent autour de lui alors qu'il ne pouvait rien entendre autour de lui.

« Du calme Chapelier, entendit-on de la porte du compartiment. »

Le ton calme et emplit de magie de Luna avait semble-t-il annuler le sort de Silence présent sur Harry et ce dernier se redressa en appuyant son dos contre Tom une fois qu'il l'eut reconnu.

« Euh, est ce que quelqu'un peu me dire comment je suis arrivé ici ? Demanda Harry à la ronde.

-Tu es arrivé bouleversé pour te jeter dans mes bras juste avant que le train ne parte, lui répondit Tom en repassant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Ah. D'accord.

-Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-il en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en parlerait pas ici devant tous ce monde.

-Peut-ê tard, dit-il les yeux dans le vague.

-Veux-tu un peu de thé ? Demanda Luna. »

Cette fois-ci se fut un sursaut général qui se produisit lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que le compartiment était un peu plus grand, de quoi accueillir 8 personnes présentes et au milieu un table avec dessus des tasses de thé, du thé, du sucre, du lait et des petits gâteaux.

Pendant que plusieurs mâchoires tombèrent au sol, le Chapelier éclata de rire et accepta tout en débutant une conversation farfelue avec Luna qui finit par servir à tout le monde une bonne tasse de thé.

Le reste du voyage aurait pu se terminer dans cette ambiance de fête mais quelqu'un les interrompis une demi-heure avant l'arrivé à Londres. On entendit 3 coups frappé à la porte et Luna se leva pour ouvrir. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de se lever lorsque son amie se décala pour laisser entrer la personne qui avait souhaité entrer.

« Harmonie, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry en la faisant asseoir entre les jumeaux (il n'était pas fou, il n'allait certainement pas l'installer à côté de Tom).

-Il m'a renié, il m'a renié, sanglota-t-elle. Il les a tué. »

Harry appuya ses mains sur ses tempes et il envoya des vagues de magie calmante sur elle. L'effet ne serait pas éternelle mais ils allaient peut être comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Voilà, calme toi, murmura Harry. On a quelque minute avant que mon sort ne t'endorme, explique nous d'accord.

-Dumbledore... Dumbledore m'a renié. Et comme il m'a renié, mes parents... Les protections ont lâchés. Les... Les mangemorts... essaya-t-elle de répondre.

-C'est bon, la coupa Harry, on a comprit. Dors. Fais moi confiance. »

Elle s'affaissa alors sur Fred et tout le monde purent voir que Harry était entré dans une rage Magie s'échappait de lui et emplit le wagon en moins d'une seconde.

« Très bien, dit-il. Tom, je crois que nous ne passerons pas la totalité des vacances tous les deux. Est-ce que ça dérangera tes parents que j'amène quelques personnes avec moi ? Demanda-t-il finalement en essayant de se contrôler.

-Je ne pense pas que ma grand-mère soit déranger mais je préférais la prévenir avant d'arriver chez elle quand même, répondit-il et il ajouta en voyant Harry vriller son regard sur lui. Mes parents sont morts, ma grand-mère m'a adopté.

-Je l'ammène, elle, je vais demander à ma tante de venir et je pense que les jumeaux vont peut-être passer un peu de temps aussi avec nous. Nous avons un procès à préparer. »

Un silence se fit juste avant que Tom se lève et qu'il vint entourer Harry de ses bras.

« C'est bon mon chéri, on est derrière toi d'accord ? Murmura-t-il et tout le monde acquiesça.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22 :

Ils n'avaient pas reçu de réponse dans le train mais à l'arrivé lorsqu'ils virent plusieurs elfes de maison prendre les bagages des jumeaux, d'Harmonie, d'Harry et de Tom, ils surent tous que la grand-mère de Tom était d'accord.

Harmonie n'était toujours pas sortit de son sommeil magique lorsqu'ils arrivèrent donc Fred dû la sortir du train dans ses bras comme une princesse puis il profita de la présence que quelques uns des elfes de maison pour partir devant avec Harmonie et son frère.

Ils saluèrent donc Lady Londubat puis partirent tous les deux avec les elfes de maison avant de voir débarqué Mme Weasley. D'ailleurs ils purent l'entendre hurler après les jumeaux quand elle vit qu'ils ne comptait pas passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec leur mère.

Ils reçurent une lettre un peu plus tard dans la journée du professeur Dumbledore adressée à Harmonie. Ce vieux sénile voulait qu'Harmonie revienne chez lui pour qu'il puisse finir son éducation. Après tout, si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à la rue, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Harry fut toutefois heureux qu'Harmonie ne soit pas réveillé et il se retint de justesse de détruire la lettre mais fut retenu par Tom qui lui rappela qu'il avait un procès à préparer et que cette lettre restait malgré tout une preuve accablante.

Il fut d'autant plus dur de calmer Harry qu'une chouette arriva une minute plus tard avec une beuglante destinée cette fois aux jumeaux. Même si ils s'y attendaient tous les deux, Harry vit bien que cela blessait les jumeaux un peu plus de voir que leur famille pouvait être à ce point corrompu.

Donc ce dernier du sortir un moment du manoir et revint une heure plus tard en sueur, c'est à ce moment là qu'il se décida à parler.

« Je suis désolé mais j'ai un peu remanié les protections du manoir sans demandé l'autorisation à ta grand-mère, dit-il alors en voyant Tom l'attendre dans le Hall.

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre, après tu prends une douche et ensuite je te présenterai ma Grand-mère, d'accord ? Répondit Thomas en souriant. Comme ça tu pourras parler de tout cela avec elle. »

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il lui attrapa la main et Harry se dit que c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Thomas aussi détendu et joueur que maintenant. Et il se dit que rien que pour cela, il allait adorer Lady Donschester.

Une fois propre et dorloté par son amoureux, les deux jeunes hommes se présentèrent à la porte d'un boudoir et ils attendirent l'autorisation d'entrée. Une fois celle-ci donée, ils entrèrent et ils commencèrent les présentations.

« Grand-mère, voici Lord Potter-Black. Harry voici ma Grand-mère, Lady Donschester.

-Ah, voilà le gentil fiancé. Lord Potter, heureuse de faire enfin votre connaissance, répondit-elle, ou devrais-je dire Chapelier. »

Harry rougit devant le ton taquin de la vielle femme mais il n'osa rien dire devant la prestance de cette femme. Par contre le terme de vielle femme ne pouvait pas s'appliquer à cette Lady, elle ne ressemblait en rien à l'image de grand-mère qu'il avait eu à l'esprit en venant la rencontrer.

C'était une grande femme à qui l'on ne donnait pas plus de 30 ans, on devinait également qu'elle était très élancée sous sa robe de satin bleue roi. Elle se leva de son fauteuil pour pouvoir observer d'un peu plus près le jeune homme et Harry put discerner la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux.

Si dans un premier temps, il avait vu sa chevelure comme étant grisonnante maintenant il pouvait voir la jolie couleur mauve de ses cheveux. Ils étaient laissé libre dans son dos à l'exception de quelques fines tresses lui faisait un diadème sur le sommet de son front. Quand il en vint à ses yeux, il n'eut plus aucun doute par rapport au lien de sang qu'il semblait exister entre Tom et elle.

« Allons donc nous asseoir, voulez-vous un peu de thé jeune homme ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Volontiers, madame, répondit Harry qui avait enfin réussis à reprendre contenance. »

Ils prirent le thé pendant une petite heure où Harry en profita pour lui demander quand sa tante pourrait venir le rejoindre et si cela ne la dérangeait vraiment pas qu'il profite de sa maison pour accueillir ses amis.

Ce qu'elle lui répondit le fit sourire de manière que l'on pouvait qualifier de carnassière : « Hé bien, Harry, vous avez fait de ma maison une vraie forteresse, imperméable à toute intrusion extérieur non désirée alors je pense que vous accueillir vous et vos amis dans ma demeure ne me pose pas de problème. »

Après cet agréable moment, il alla s'assurer que ses amis était bien installé et surtout qu'Harmonie ne serait pas seul en se réveillant. Il avait encore fraîchement en tête sa solitude face à son parrain et ne souhaitait cela à personne.

Il se dirigea donc d'abord vers la suite alloué aux jumeaux et il eut la surprise de voir Georges seul à l'intérieur.

« Salut Georges, tu es tout seul ? Demanda Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

-Ouep, sourit-il en réponse, en fait je viens juste nous chercher quelques affaires pour dormir, Harmonie refuse de lâcher Fred.

-C'est original tiens. Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda Harry. De toute façon, j'allais voir comment allais Harmonie.

-Ok, je finis de préparer mon sac, toi prend celui là, c'est les affaires de Fred et quelques bricoles pour s'occuper en cas d'insomnie. »

Harry ria franchement en entendant cela mais fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Ensuite, ils allèrent ensemble vers la suite d'Harmonie où ils trouvèrent cette dernière endormie et toujours accroché au T-shirt de Fred qu'elle devait ne pas avoir quitter depuis qu'Harry l'avait endormie.

« Salut Fred, tu vas t'en sortir ? Demanda-t-il en le rejoignant sur le lit.

-Oh, tu sais, dans un lit avec une jolie fille, comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte franchement ? Chuchota Fred en souriant.

-Tu les préfères pas réveillé d'habitude ? Intervint Georges en entrant dans la chambre à son tour.

-Si si, c'est vrai, mais plus sérieusement c'est pas un peu inquiétant qu'elle ne se réveille pas, répondit Fred en regardant Harry.

-En fait pas vraiment, le but du sort est qu'elle retrouve un peu de sérénité et qu'elle accepte un peu mieux un traumatisme. Je pense que si elle ne s'est pas réveillé demain matin, je la réveillerais moi-même.

-Très bien, reprit Fred, on va rester avec elle.

-Et vous, est ce que ça va aller ? Demanda Harry en se rappelant la lettre qu'ils avaient reçu plus tôt dans l'après midi.

-Tu sais, on a l'habitude qu'elle nous rabaisse, répondit Fred. On n'a jamais été vraiment à l'image qu'elle se faisait d'un enfant modèle.

-Elle nous croit incapable de bon sens et de nous débrouiller seul, reprit Georges. Mais elle n'a plus rien à dire sur nos fréquentations, nous sommes majeur après tout. Je pense que bientôt, il n'y aura plus de place pour nous dans la famille Weasley si on ne rentre pas bientôt dans le rang, mais c'est pas grave, on est une famille maintenant, non ?

-Bien sûr que l'on est une famille, répondit Harry en souriant, je ne vous laisserais pas tomber, ajouta-t-il en venant se serrer dans les bras tendus des jumeaux. »


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour,

Désolé ce n'est pas encore un chapitre, en fait j'ai repris la fic depuis le début et j'ai fait quelques modifications (en gros la fin ne ressemblait pu à rien et je n'arrivais plus à avancer).

Donc voilà une petite question, dois-je republier les chapitres ou commencer une nouvelle fic (la même mais corrigé) ?

J'ai pour l'instant 24 chapitres d'écrit et je pense commencer à les publier début octobre (déménagement en cours, pas internet mais du temps pour écrire …)

Merci d'avance pour d'éventuelle réponses …


End file.
